theathaschroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Athas (Continent)
"Not all who wander are lost..." Athas '''is a large continent that represents the majority of "the known world". The continent of Garund lies to the south, across the Sea of Storms, and the Jade Empire lie to the west, across the Wayward Sea. The '''World's End Mountains run the entirety of the eastern border of the continent, and are, thus far, impassable. Athas is inhabited by a multitude of races, though humans are by far the most prevalent. Aside from humans, there are Dwarves, Elves, Gnomes, Halflings, Orcs and many other creatures living here. Slavery is forbidden in most countries, especially those who worship the Pantheon (though slavery is not uncommon in Tethys or much of the south and the Varisian Pensula). Marriages are rarely for love; more often than not, marriages are political in nature and arranged very early (often by a child's tenth birthday) with the marriages occuring between the ages of sixteen and nineteen (depending on a variety of factors, though marriages into a man's 20's or later are not unheard of). Keep in mind that this is mostly true only for human lands. Elves, Dwarves, Halflings, Gnomes and other cultures have different marriage rituals. Kingdoms & Political Entities Listed below are the countries found on Athas and their number key on the map above. Aldor (10) * Government: '''Democracy * '''Ruler: President Werner Lodge * Capital: Augustina * Demonym: Aldans * Religions: '''Faith of the Patheon (majority); Assembly of Balance, Mother Brandy (halfling minority) '''The Free Country of Aldor is a nation of the people that considers itself the birthplace of freedom. Aldor is a nation abundant with natural resources and transport ships carrying lumber, minerals and other goods frequently leave the cities of Alma and Augustina for destinations throughout the region. Additionally, the nation's three leading exporters--House Goldfield, House Naran and House Vaylen--operate large and profitable banks within the region. Aldor's banks provide readily accessible and affordable credit to the nation's people, though any who seek to exploit this system are exiled as traitors.The movement known as Liberty's Edge was started in Aldor and still has its primary headquarters located in Alma. Its borders are protected by a group of rangers who call themselves the Minutemen, who are hailed as heroes and welcomed in any home in the nation. Joining the Minutemen is a lifelong committment and doing so pardons you from any crimes you have committed; many who join the Minutemen are desperate or have no better options. Despite this, the Minutemen possess a strong sense of brotherhood and patriotism. It also profits from ventures beyond its borders, such as archeological digs around Al-Kalim and throughout Athas. Being a former vassal of Nimbal, the population of Algarond is mostly human (specifically those with Rikean ancestry) and free Halflings and Elves. Al-Kalim (13) * Government: '''Monarchy * '''Ruler: Sultan Xerbystes II * Capital: Qadira * Demonym: Kalishites * Religions: '''Qunlun One of the southernmost kingdoms in Athas is '''The Burning Kingdom of Al-Kalim. Rivers of spice and gold flow through its capital and the sultan boasts that his kingdom holds the wealth of any other three in Athas. The lands of Al-Kalim lie within the Kalim Desert and north of the Southern Sea, and is easily the most powerful nation in southern Athas. It is a dry land and the sands of its many deserts hides its ancient ruins and forgotten pyramids. The main road through Al-Kalim is a trade route called The Golden Path, which brings goods overland to and from the rest of Athas. This road is responsible for much of Al-Kalim's wealth and is heavily protected with many defensive fortifications. Al-Kalim is a sprawling kingdom and its thirteen provinces are ruled by governors called the "Padishah". The kingdom proudly boasts that it has never been conquered and thirsts for war with Spira (despite the fact that they made a truce three generations). The power of the sultans has been supported for thousands of years through the exploitation of wishcrafting by bound genies, powerful elementalists and esoteric mathematicians. Its people are overwhelmingly Qadi (Arabic), although a significant number of expatriates from Spira, Hlondeth, Rikea and other kingdoms can also be found. Kalishites follow the teachings of Qunlun. Argea (30) * Government: '''Monarchy * '''Ruler: King Videmont the Blue-Handed * Capital: Orvyltar * Demonym: Argean * Religions: '''Faith of the Pantheon '''The Kingdom of Argea is a mountainous country, thriving from agriculture and full of ridges and hills. Unchanging, continental climate makes the ground give good yields, especially in the east, in an area called the Valley of Flowers, which forms a granary for Argea and neighboring kingdoms who import grain. Due to the royal family’s good relations with the dwarves, it also has a rapidly developing industry: large amounts of minerals, mainly coal and less precious metals, are exploited by Argea’s many mines. They are also known for their dyeworks and manufacturers of wool and textiles. Argean Cotton is valued for its durability and ability to retain their vivid colors for years. Argea was once called the “Green Dales” and was home to several semi-nomadic clans of wood elves. These clans dwelled in the Dales for many centuries, keeping to themselves and defending the borders of Spira and Hlondeth (later Fenland) from barbarian raids and orc attacks in exchange for autonomy. However, the land was conquered 150 years ago and the many elven clans resisted, resulting in a bloody conflict that left many men and elves slaughtered. Since then, racism and deep-seeded discrimination against the elves has thrived, leading to the formation of the Otornasse, also called “Squirrels”, who act as guerilla bandits waging war against the people of Argea. While the majority of the Otornasse are elves, it isn’t uncommon to find half-elves, gnomes and halflings among their number, as well. On the other side of the coin, the dwarves of the Iron Kingdom had long desired to establish mines in the mountains of the Dales and have supported the nation’s conquest and subsequent human rule in exchange for trade and for considerable mining rights. The dwarves and the men of Argea have a close kinship. Arpieux (9) * Government: '''Monarchy * '''Ruler: King Meve the Purple * Capital: Loran * Demonym: Arpien * Religions: '''Faith of the Pantheon A hilly, forested region. The land, which is good for farming, is home to large communities of stoor and fallohide halflings, who settle along the rivers. It is an odd land of differing climates, due to fallout from a forgotten magical catastrophe in ages past. Clerical magic is often required for a good harvest, despite the rich soil (though the halflings have managed to farm the land quite well). Temperatures around Arpieux are typically colder than its neighbors and it is very dry, getting about half as much rainfall as its neighbors in a good year. The southern portion of the kingdom is home to Braeden’s Bog; a massive bog that is the site of the death of an ancient black dragon, who tainted the region with its evil. It is known to be home to fierce monsters who ravage entire communities. Monster hunters and adventurers can make good coin here. Several guilds have sprung up for just this purpose, the two largest being The Scarlet Slayers, which operate out of a tavern in Vougon, and the Hunter’s League, which consists of lone, autonomous individuals or small cells of hunters trained in a fortress in the mountains. The lush grasslands of Arpieux are perfect for breeding horses. Lyrian Swifthooves are a national symbol and are praised for being the finest human-bred horses in existence. The Arpien Cavalry, known as the “Green Riders” due to their emerald cloaks, is well-known and rightly feared throughout Athas’ interior. Once a territory of Gilaume, what is now Arpieux earned their independence from their former liege-state through a bloody civil war and and become a sovereign nation in its own right. They have notably tense relations with Gilaume, though they refer to Souel as their “Cousin”, and Arpien agents notably assisted the fledgling nation during its own struggle for independence. '''Avistan (36) * Government: '''Anarchic Plutocracy * '''Rulers: The Pactmasters of Avistan * Capital: Avistantinople * Demonym: Avistani * Religions: '''Qunlun A nation of trade, selling all conceivable goods, no matter how mundane or bizarre. Traders converge on the nation’s dark bazaars from around the world. The inhuman Pactmasters form a ruling council that imposes few laws on Avistan, allowing a nearly anarchic state of free trade. The Pactmasters use golem-like '''Aluums to keep the peace and enforce existing laws. Pactbroker Hashim ibn Sayyid serves the Pactmasters as the day-to-day manager of the government. Foreign relations are handled by a network of hired humans and friendly merchants. Most nations, with the exception of slavery-hating Aldor, are on relatively good terms with Avistan. Avistan encompasses many different land types and climates. It tends to be rugged and difficult to traverse for the uninformed, though south of the mountains are warm, green savannahs that stretch for miles. Around a few hot spots where there are underground vents, the water turns murky and sulfurous, fostering small jungles. Farther south still, the plains dry up into stretches of arid desert. The eastern, jagged coastline of Avistan creates numerous natural harbors for ships on the Sea of Storms traveling to or from Garund. Avistanis are a diverse lot, dominated by Qadi humans but intermixed with traders from across Athas. The Badawi, the desert natives of Avistan, are Qadi. Many Dwarven settlements, abandoned or still occupied, are located in the foothills of mountains, all of which are considered “Terminor vassals”. Local halflings command good wages as hired servants to traders and merchants. Most of the gnomes in Avistan live in the city of Sandyshoes, which has stood as a haven for gnome tinkerers and astronomers for more than 300 years. The gnomes of Sandyshoes produce the Aluum and are in turn given autonomy over their city. The country also has a gnoll problem; they are known to prowl the mountains and savannahs in massive numbers. Bruma (27) * Government: '''Monarchy * '''Ruler: King Mikael O'Conner * Capital: Bruma City * Demonym: Brumic * Religions: '''The Old Ways; The Faith of the Pantheon, The Lady of the River (minority) A relatively young kingdom located in northern Athas. Formed by King O’Conner about two hundred years ago by uniting various kellid followings and aldori clans. It is located in a frigid land on the edge of civilization, historically populated by a militaristic, semi-nomadic culture that has only begun to “civilize” in the last two centuries. The Faith of the Pantheon is revered by about 90% of the population. Brumic cities are considered virtually anarchic by the standards of most outsiders. The Brumic desire for freedom has engendered a cultural mistrust of law enforcement, and laisse-faire attitudes in general. While the worst offenses are quickly put down by authorities, many others are just ignored and citizens are left to make their own justice. Petty theft is common, as guardsmen will only go out of their way to deal with serious disruptions. Commerce is given little official scrutiny as long as taxes are paid; businesses such as brothels and gambling halls are not only tolerated, but expected. Brumic society is descended directly from both kellid and aldori tribal culture and its respect for skill and ability. It is most generally broken up into the nobility and smallfolk. There are also crafters and crafthouses (which function almost identically to guilds) who make up a highly valued middle tier between the lowest noble and the highest common classes. These crafthouses have total power over certain industries in Bruma (such as masonry). Visitors and travelers to Bruma are often curious about the locals’ attitudes toward dogs. While keeping dogs is extraordinarily common throughout Athas and beyond, dogs are treasured in Bruma. Dogs are considered to have the rights of underage citizens and harming or mistreating a dog will incur the same penalties as doing the same to a child. Dogs are more than friends to the men of Bruma. They march to war with bands of War Hounds, which are feared by many throughout northern Athas. Dogs can be found with every guard patrol, in military units, with nobility and commoners alike, in septs and infirmaries. In contrast, the men of Bruma have many superstitions about cats. They don’t trust them. Dogs seem to naturally have something against them, so too do the men of Bruma. Calling someone a “cat” or “catlike” is a heinous insult in Bruma. '''Cavos (4) * Government: '''Monarchy * '''Ruler: King Estefan Compana * Capital: Satina * Demonym: Cavosi * Religions: '''The Faith of the Pantheon Cavos is a country in western Athas. It is much drier and hotter than Spira. The region is rocky and mountainous, arid and dry. Cavos prides itself on being a center for trade in the west. Cavos’ wine trade, buoyed by its fruitful vineyards and an aggressive approach to trading practices with other nations, is one of the country’s main resources, allowing for a relatively prosperous life for its citizens. Its capital is Satina, one of the wealthiest in Athas. Much of Cavos is coastline, thus facilitating their seafaring nature. Five of their major cities are port cities, including the capital city. Cavosi sailors are known for being some fiercest pirates to sail any sea. Officially, the line of kings in Cavos has remained unbroken for nearly a thousand years, but the monarchy is very weak and has virtually no army. In reality, the nation is controlled by the Archbishop of Cavos’ Pantheonic church, sometimes referred to as the Gold Prince (though, of course, he is not a literal prince). He, in turn, lends an open ear and is courted by the Sacred Court; a dozen or so merchant houses that are heads of banks, trading companies and vineyards, each with a personal army—and each locked in a constant struggle against all the others. The Archbishop possesses sufficient capital to resolve any external diplomatic quandaries with a well-aimed purse or threat of withdrawn trade (via his Sacred Court). Despite the lack of a strong military tradition, there is another reason why Cavos has rarely feared invasion: the infamous Court of Ashes, the most efficient, most feared and most expensive guild of assassins in Athas. Their reputation is such that Cavos has little need for a standing army. No leader is willing to order an attack on her borders or to lead troops due to fear of assassination. Even Nimbal leave the nation alone. Modern Cavosi culture lie in the alliance of pirates and ne’er-do-wells who favored a safer and more lucrative life on land as opposed to a dangerous life on the sea. They favored a harbor close to a camp of Varisian nomads and the two eventually evolved into the modern Cavosi. Women are revered in Cavos, and they have more freedom in Cavos than Spira to the north or really any other northern nation (due, in part, to their Varisian roots). Woman are permitted just as much agency and freedom as men, able to lead noble houses, fight in the army and pretty much do anything men can. As such, Cavosi women are hardly meek or delicate, and are often seen as intense and somewhat intimidating by other cultures. Both Cavosi men and women have a reputation for hot-bloodedness and sexual licentiousness and are viewed with mistrust and rivalry by their neighbors. An association of Cavosi Pirates called the Golden Armada is one of the leading maritime powers in the region. It gained influence when the pirates aided allied forces against the Grey Lady’s invasion in Rikea. Of course, now they pose a serious threat on the Inner Sea. Wealthy merchants often prefer to pay the Captains of the Armada rather than risk their cargo. Satinalia is a Cavosi holiday, celebrated during the first week of Heiras. It is accompanied by wild celebration, the wearing of masks and naming the town fool as ruler for a day. Satinalia lasts for a week or more, while a week of feasting follows. '''Cut-Throat Islands (41) * Government: '''N/A * '''Ruler: The Pirate Council * Capital: Freeport * Demonym: Cutters (that's the closest they have to one, anyway) * Religions: '''Various; Melora of the Faith of the Pantheon The Cut-Throat Islands are a series of islands in the Inner Sea, directly south of Hlondeth and Nimbal It is the haven of the notorious Inner Sea Pirates, built on the ruins of an ancient civilization. The population of the islands consists mainly of runaway criminals, escaped slaves and the buyers and sellers of illicit goods. They are mostly human, with a comparatively high proportion of half-elves and half-orcs. The wilder regions are home to the degenerate Kuru and tribes of goblins. There is also a large Tengu population, with many settlements having a "Crow's Nest" neighborhood; pirates believe it is good luck to have a tengu on board the ship, as they "soak up" bad luck. Lizardfolk occasionally mount raids into the Cut-Throat Islands. The leaders of the Cut-Throat Islands are the Free Captains, who together make up the Pirate's Council. Most command a local port city. The current leader of the council is Kerdak MacDuff, the Hurricane King. The winner of the annual Free Captain's Regatta is offered a seat on the Pirate Council. '''The Dragon Coast (14) * Government: '''Independent Cities * '''Ruler: N/A; various Lord Mayors * Capital: Silver City (the largest city in the region) * Demonym: Coasters, Drakes (not as common but still accepted) * Religions: '''The Faith of the Pantheon; Assembly of Balance; Fharlanghn's Way; Phastianism What is today the Dragon Coast was once a territory of Nimbal known as Gauntland. However, after a short time, the people of the Dragon Coast declared independence. Nimbal sent military force to quell the "Revolution" but the people of the frontier were too rough, too wild and refused to give up. They also knew the terrain much better than the Nimbali and, after a brutal four year struggle, Nimbal pulled its forced out, leaving the Dragon Coast to its fate. A hot, dry frontier made up of badlands and rolling prairies. Home to tough settlers, outlaws and fugitives. There's no real government structure, but each town is ruled by a Lord Mayor and policed by a Sheriff and his deputies. (It's basically fantasy cowboys). '''Dunn Holds (29) * Government: '''Monarchy * '''Ruler: High King Robert Ironheart * Capital: Ard Ironreach * Demonym: Dunnish, Dunn-Men * Religions: '''The Old Ways; The Faith of the Pantheon, The Drowned God (minority) The Dunn Holds is a vast, mountainous region that is home to large, hardy men and women. A wealthy and powerful kingdom that holds great influence throughout Athas. A land of great warriors, lethal weather and fierce monsters that stalk the darkness. Its people are proud with ancient traditions and a strong sense of personal honor, harkening back to a simpler time. The lands of Dunn include the Province of Yspaden and the disputed island of Caer Corwell and is known for its cold and unforgiving climate, along with many thick, wild forests within its borders. The land is sparsely populated, but its people are known for being wild, rugged and even its young and its women are capable of bearing arms to defend their homes. For many years, Dunn was the butt of jokes among the other Kingdoms of Athas. But those neighbors found to their dismay that Dunn was not the backwater they took it to be and had built itself into a nation to be reckoned with. Dunn shares borders with the River Kingdoms and Razmia, and they are the closest nation to the Scandivar archipelago. They are also home to the Sword Mountains and the Fire Mountains (which is an active volcano). Its main cities regions are its capitol of Ard Ironreach and the city of Ban Ard, famous for being home to the Guild of Free Huntsmen. The Lost Fortress of Kaer Lundgren, home to the fabeled Dragon Hunters of Old, lies somewhere in the Blue Mountains, and further south lies the Realm of the Mammoth Lord, the oldest enemies of Dunn. The kingdom is also home to many tribes of Wood Elves, with whom Dunn is on good terms. '''Essealloth (45) * Government: Monarchy * Ruler: Elros IV * Capital: Cintra * Demonym: Esseallic or Essic * Religions: '''Faith of the Pantheon '''The Kingdom of Essealloth (ess-SEAL-oth) was once a powerful and influential province of Arthedain and was one of the first and most notable kingdoms to form in the wake of the Old Empire’s collapse. They were a major player throughout the Hundred Years’ War and continued to be influential during the Reformation and beyond, even as recently as the Rikean Civil War, in which they played a large role in helping that country earn its freedom. It once held dominion over the Barony of Brugges (now a part of Nimbal), until the region rebelled in a costly civil war. Essealloth attempted on two separate occasions to reclaim it, though it lost both times. They have also failed in attempted conquests of Gilaume, Galt, Rikea, Hlondeth and the Dragon Coast at various times throughout the centuries. Even the island nation of Tethys owed fealty to the crown until it declared independence. Essealloth has launched a staggering fifteen attempts to recapture Tethys, each one ending in a defeat more embarrassing than the last. They have also lost a great deal of land to Nimbal and the Grey Lady, becoming a fraction of what it once was. More recently, they have encountered an even worse problem in the many wars against the monsters and demons that writhe to the surface after having been awakened deep beneath Essealloth’s deepest mines. The situation has become so dire that a massive, fortified Pantheon temple was erected in Cintra, where both templars paladins are trained to combat the never-ending tide of evil that seeps into the country from below. Though it may be falling apart and constantly on the verge of total and utter collapse, the people of Essealloth are a proud, resilient people. Empire of Spira (1) * Government: '''Imperial Monarchy * '''Ruler: Emperor Unther Windsor III * Capital: Cormyr (sometimes referred to as The White City) * Demonym: Spiran * Religions: '''The Faith of the Pantheon '''The Empire of Spira was once the mightiest nation in Athas and one of the most prominent in the continent. It is the birthplace of Chivalry and is renowned for its cavalry, especially the heroic Purple Dragon Knights. Knights, fair maidens, heroic adventurers and righteous quests--these are the legends of old Spira. But the once-powerful nation has fallen from its former glory. Now rival nobles battle each other with bitter knights and proxy armies for personal power rather than honor. A smoldering truce with Al-Kalim again threatens to ignite into war and Spira's daughter states look down on her with contempt. Yet there is still greatness in Spira; a stone foundation under flaking gold adornments. Sons and daughters of forgotten royal bloodlines hear change on the wind--but is it the whisper of greatness to come or the death rattle of an empire long past its prime? Spira has a decadent noble class; bloated with titles, short-sighted and lethargic. Its bureaucracy is headed by the senatorial class. Much of the government management is left in the hands of the senatorial class, who constantly argue over jurisdiction while fighting for position in the nation's vast and complex bureaucracy. Greed and lack of trust are the hallmarks of Spiran politics, with assassination and betrayal the preferred methods of advancements. Spira is ruled by the Emperor, a hereditary title. Unwilling to trust his life to Spirans with dubious political ties and mixed loyalties, the Emperor is zealously served by the Fountain Guard; a hand-picked retinue from around Spira's various daughter states who are handsomely paid and care only for their oath and duty to the crown. After centuries of squabbles and skirmishes, Al-Kalim is hated in Spira. At nominal peace for the last century, Spira now uses the Zimar Corsairs to plague all Calimshan shipping and trade, though of course do so only in secret. Of course, Al-Kalim does the same in turn. Spira would also like the see Nimbal wiped from the face of the Earth and there is word that Spira is planning a Grand March (think a Crusade or a Holy War) against Nimbal within the next few years. Spira is also tenuous allies with Hlondeth and rivals with Fenland. They're essentially mean-girl friends with each other; they openly support one another but secretly shit talk and plot against them behind closed doors. Magic is particularly reviled in Spira. Being caught even having a book of spells or a wand can result in jail time or death after a puppet trial. Evaaruna (Not on Map) * Government: '''Communal Anarchy * '''Ruler: N/A * Capital: N/A * Demonym: Laegel (Sindari for "Green Elf")/Laegeli (plural) * Religions: 'Evanuris Covered in fog and a dense forest, Evaaruna is an island nation off the coast of the Hinterlands that is has been a home to the elven people since the fall of Elvhanon. Much of the island is uninhabited wilderness. Some believe strange fey inhabit these ancient forests. The coasts of Evaaruna are dominated by massive groves of trees and swamps, while heavy rainfalls nurture the temperate inland rain forests. The elves live in clanhouses at sites scattered across the island, studded with tiny, widely separated settlements. The island is home to giant, migratory trees known as the ''Falinesti that house their cities. Much of the island is impenetrable forest and coastal rain forest, with few grasslands or glade areas until further north near the Strident Coast. It is a sea of endless green, a maze of foliage with half-hidden cities growing like blooms from a flower. The island is also home to the beautiful Eleninsil, or Starflower; a beautiful, magical flower that attains heights of about three feet with feathery leaves. The flowers are usually bright red and, in the moonlight, sway back and forth like they’re dancing. If music is played, the plants with alter their rhythm to match. They are also said to have magical abilities to enhance the appearance of anyone who carries or wears one of them (though the flowers reportedly do the opposite of any wicked person who does so). The elves of Evaaruna abide by a set of laws that are purportedly from the earliest days of elven society; from before the coming of the dwarves. One such law is the Vandalaiqua, or Oath of the Green, which forbids them from using any wood or plants as building materials. Instead, they fashion weapons from stone and magically-treated material known as Cilin, or “glass”. It should be noted this is not literal glass; it is actually made from refined malachite and moonstone. Clothes are made from “Starsilk”, an ultra-light, durable, sheer material woven from the magically-treated silks of the caterpillars that make their home in the jungles. Vandalaiqua also has many other rules, such as being unable to eat animals or smoke anything of a vegetable or plant-based nature; they eat fish, berries, nuts, fruit and any other food that nature sees fit to give them. They also have a much more open mind when it comes to necromancy; as in days of old, Speakers of the Dead are common across Evaaruna. The island is guarded by the fabled Hiswëmahtar, or Fog Warriors—expert elven commandos who are purportedly able to summon a thick blanket of fog that seek to protect their island home from invaders. These fog warriors move without making a sound and have been trained to fight perfectly in the fog, without being able to see their quarry. It is said that a fog warrior can shoot a target between the eyes at a hundred yards without being able to see them. '''Fenland (3) * Government: '''Monarchy * '''Ruler: King Markus Galanhad V * Capital: The City of Fen * Demonym: Fennish * Religions: '''The Faith of the Pantheon; the Assembly of Balance (growing minority) A nation in central Athas. It was originally one of the larger Hlondic city-states before it expanded rapidly to become a nation proper after the fall of Elvhenan. Thanks to enormous wealth and a strategic location, Fenland is quickly becoming a force to be reckoned with. Fenland is renowned for its art. The whole country is filled with artistry, from the statues of heroes that litter the streets in even the humblest villages to the glittering golden university in Cumberland. The City of Fen, in particular, engages in numerous cultural events and contests throughout the year. In summer, for example, the nobility participate in the “Contessa’s Contest” at the Antilly Estate, in which scholars from Cumberland test their wit against denizens of Hlondeth and Cavos in debates of philosophy and rhetoric, usually taking place over tea with the Countess River Antilly. In autumn, Fen City residents hold ancestral pageants, contests, festivals and noble houses compete fiercely with one another over who has the best performers, outfits and floats every year. In winter, skating takes place on the Minater River, fueled by roasted chestnuts and hot spiced tea. As winter was also historically the time of dragon hunting, Hunt Banquets are still held in winter (despite the scarcity of actual, professional dragon hunters—or dragons, for that matter—left in the region). In spring, Fenland holds the Winters’s End Tournament to great acclaim. While jousting is certainly on display, it’s the archery contests that draw the largest crowds. Like most nations in Athas, performing arcane magic is illegal. However, unlike other countries, mages are not executed but instead sent to live in The Red Tower, a prison/internment camp for wizards. Here, they are allowed to study—and even practice—magic apart from the rest of the citizenry. They are both protected and policed by Blood Hunters, sometimes called Bloodhounds by the populace (an ancient order of mage hunters). Such mages have no real rights, but they do receive a degree of protection from the Blood Hunters. Such mages are called upon to fight with Fennish armies as Warmages and the Grand Enchanter of the Red Tower is often called upon to act as an advisor to the King. In this way, the wizards hold a degree of political power in Fenland. A long war with Spira over the mineral-rich Blasted Hills, a region between the two countries, recently ended with a Fennish victory. However, the region is not stable; rebellion is constantly fomenting in the conquered area due to the imposition of harsh taxes by the Fennish, as well as the secret support of Nimbal. The current ruler of Fenland is Markus Galanhad, an old man of weak health and uncertain sanity. His rule has been condemned by those who claim his advisers are ruling through him. As Markus has no surviving heirs, Galanhad and Van Markham relatives alike are vying to replace him, but some say it’s time for the two ruling Houses to cede power to a new family. Markus’ younger brother, Arnesto, is next in line to rule, though he is also old and has no interest in ruling and he also has no surviving children. The future of Fenland remains uncertain. '''Galt Enclave (12) * Government: Military Dictatorship * Ruler: Watcher-Lord Hansel Eroc * Capital: City of Vigil * Demonym: Galation * Religions: '''Faith of the Pantheon (emphasis on Kord) '''The Galt '''Enclave is a highly militaristic nation that is always engaged in some war or other, and it’s known for being a very aggressive nation. Surrounded on all sides by mountains and danger of invasion from either of its seven neighbors, Galt has a fierce warrior tradition that they believe is all that has kept their culture alive. In their own minds, they are perpetually on the brink of destruction, so expanding into neighboring regions is necessary for them to survive as a culture; at least it is in their opinion. They are a xenophobic people who are fiercely nationalistic and resent the “weakness” of the surrounding nations. The men of Galt are known for their cruelty and suspicion toward non-human races, most notably elves and gnomes; enough so that they are self-proclaimed enemies to the elves. Martial tournaments and duels are commonplace, and all rulers are expected to serve in the military—all of them. There are no prisons in Galt, as prisoners of war and criminals alike are allowed to “pay the blood price” in an effort to be pardoned, no matter the crime; they fight in high-profile gladiator games, in a bastardized spectacle of the traditional “Trial by Combat”. Excelling and winning enough of these matches earn a rare few their freedom. For most, it does not. '''Gesefels (24) * Government: Monarchy * Ruler: '''King Caladorn the Wise * '''Capital: '''Vengerberg * '''Demonym: Gesfellan or Lowlander (in the north only) * Religions: '''Faith of the Pantheon '''The Kingdom of Gesefels (JEZ-ih-fellz) is a feudal kingdom in central Athas, known by some as “the gateway to the north”. Gesefels occupies an area of fertile lowlands east of Skodonia, north of Zoldanya and south of the River Kingdoms. They also lie west of the Hold of Melkor, who the men of the Gesefels refer to as “the eternal enemy”. Gesefels is a traditional feudal kingdom, whose nobility are known as “The Fortunate”. The kingdom is comprised of six baronies, whose leaders all report directly to the King. The barons have almost complete autonomy over their realms in the area of war and justice. The barons have a strong distrust of one another, and constantly skirmish with one another. The King is dedicated to being a good ruler and is a firm believer in nobody being denied the king’s justice. He gives his merciful judgement to any who ask. He tours the realm regularly, visiting every major settlement at least once a year; he spends only a few weeks in the palace in Vengerberg in a year. He also officiates at Grand Ceremonies where he knights the worthy. He is highly popular with his subjects, who possess remarkable loyalty to the crown. Gesefels’ primary export is mingari, a strong, cinnamon-like spice and is the only place in the world where it is naturally produced. Gesefels, of course, uses this monopoly to their advantage. It is farmed in the north and west of the nation, and is in high demand by many throughout the Interior and, most notably, to Al-Kalim. Gilaume (7) * Government: 'Monarchy * '(Current) Ruler: King Eles Wianar * Capital: New Isarn * Demonym: Gil or Gillish * Religions: '''The Faith of the Pantheon, The Assembly of Balance '''The Kingdom of Gilaume is a land where once high ideals have been laid low and mob rule has led to chaos. Gilaume's corrupt nobility were beheaded in a bloody revolution inspires by the successes in Aldor and the Dragon Coast. The problem was the executions did not end the bloodshed and within five years, the severed heads of the ministers of the new government rolled down the steps of the guillotine. In the sixty years since, over a dozen governments have ruled Gilaume, rising and falling like wisps of smoke. Gilaume has always been a nation of free thinkers and radicals renowned for brilliant poets, artists and philosophers whose ideas shaped the politics of many young nations of Athas (notably Aldor). It's tumultuous fall into mob anarchy began sixty years ago with rising corruption of the nobility and a series of failed military campaigns. After dissent bubbled into revolution, Gilaume's political landscape has been a revolving door of royal families and civil wars. While the government is fickle, and the throne changes hands with shocking regularity, there is a stable element to it's government, notably the organization known as the Grey Gardeners. These masked warriors (as in executioner mask) wander the country and act as a police force and militia armed with two-handed executioner's axes that answers to no government and act only to keep the populace safe. Their secret lies in anonymity: no Grey Gardener has ever unmasked themselves, allowing them to operate outside of government threat or influence. The Assembly of Balance is also a rising power, maintaining order and law at almost any cost. Gilaume's fickle leadership has soured almost all foreign relations, though its location so close to Azan and the Disputed Lands means war is not likely to come to Gilaume externally anytime soon. Gilaume is hot and humid (think Georgia), with marshy lowlands and rugged, dry mountains. Pirates are a problem along Chondath's shores. It is extremely fertile, however, and contains many spacious plantations and beautiful cities that some tales describe as works of art. Gyldaria (31) * Government: '''Monarchy * '''Ruler: Queen Persephone Gyl * Capital: Daromir * Demonym: Gyldarian or Gyldan * Religions: '''Faith of the Pantheon '''The Kingdom of Gyldaria is a nation still recovering from a costly and bloody civil war. It is a rugged, cold land with thick forests of evergreen trees and rocky, stormy coasts. They are known for their navy and the men of Gyldaria are sometimes called “Blackhulls”, due to the distinct appearance of their ships, which are made of Darkwood (which is a main export of Gyldaria). The nation’s condition is unstable, as it is just coming out of its long civil war. King Duncan II was killed at the point of an assassin’s blade, forcing his fourteen year old daughter into ascend the throne and lead her nation into unity once again. Now recently seventeen years old, she is a divisive figure, who possesses wit and courage beyond her years. Gyldaria is still growing to reach its former heights, though there is still much bad blood and suspicion between countrymen due to the events of the civil war. Known for its tradesmen, exceptional quality is their focus, rather than mass production. Its expansive, thick darkwood forests are inhabited by wood elves, who are ever wary of Gyldaria’s desire to tame their forests with torch and axe. There are old treaties that govern the country’s use of darkwood. Queen Persephone has made it a priority to win the trust of the elves. Gyldaria is known for its many strange superstitions, such as the belief that five is an unlucky number. Hardby (15) * Government: 'Gnomocracy (that's what they call it) * '(Current) Ruler: Grand Poobah Vemar Zicklebuddy * Capital: Kazoo * Demonym: Gnomes (they don't really have a cultural name) * Religions: '''Gnome Philosophy, Garl Glittergold (minority) '''The Not-Boring Realm of Hardby is the largest enclave of the gnome people in Athas and what it lacks in size it more than makes up for in ingenuity and firepower. Today it is known for its advanced technology and unpredictable population; with so many eccentric residents, each with a sometimes strange obsession and drive to discover—along with the propensity toward practical jokes and pranks—a normal, uneventful day is never really in the cards. Hardby is a country focused primarily on the arts and sciences, to a greater degree than the rest of Athas. The Grand Poobah hopes to initiate some kind of renaissance in its scientific and mechanical achievements, bringing a new age of enlightenment and understanding to often-tense continent. Being a mountainous nation, the gnomes of Hardby tend to travel via zip-lines, elevators and strange automated walkways and their cities—while sized for gnomes—are clockwork marvels. The nobles often hold grand contests and fairs for inventors to show off and get funding for their new ideas. While the number of innovations that originated in Hardby are too numerous to list here, the three most famous are the pocket watch, the printing press and blasting powder (which their military uses in grenades). The gnomes, being so diminutive, are not ideal warriors though their natural talent for stealth and invention have ensured their safety. Hardby sees information gathering and spying to be a matter of course when dealing with other races, but to them it is not underhanded; they simply believe that knowledge is power. Their military believes that a war should be won before it begins. The unquestioned superiority of their intelligence services allows them to use their small army to maximum effectiveness. Well before fighting breaks out, Hardby possesses complete knowledge of their enemy’s positions, intentions and timetable. Their intelligence network is known as the V.I.P.--Very Important People. Their actual army is a small volunteer force that are armed with all manner of strange devices and gadgets no army knows how to fight. But most famed is the Steelboy Batallion; gnomes that pilot large, steam-powered suits of armor about the size of an ogre. The Steelboys are a true force to be reckoned with. Hermea (Not on Map) * Government: '''Contractual Dictatorship * '''Ruler: Mengkare, Shepherd of Light * Capital: Promise * Demonym: Hermeans * Religions: '''Secular Ideology '''The Resplendent Island Nation of Hermea is an isolated island nation in the far south, surrounded by magically produced banks of fog and steam. The waters around Hermea are known for being heated by volcanic vents. The island was isolated until ~300 years ago when the gold dragon Mengkare decided to abduct a large number of human children from around Athas in an effort to perform a social experiment he calls "The Glorious Endeavor"--namely, an attempt to create a the perfect human race through breeding and genetics. It's a long term project that aims to make each generation healthier, more intelligent and more talented than the last. While humanity is the primary subject, a few groups of other races have been added as variables, including Halflings, Elves and Gnomes. He aims to utilize their specific skill set to further his humans' progress. Hermea is governed in a contractual dictatorship, overseen by Mengkare himself and he considers this to be for the greater good. Every adult has signed a Contract of Citizenship that states that the dragon is the ultimate authority and arbiter of what the greater good entails. Below him is the 12 member Council of Enlightment who handle the day-to-day governance of the realm. Mengkare wishes the citizens to govern themselves as much as possible. This allows them to make the best use of their talents and push toward the Glorious Endeavor. Many countires have seen ambassadors to Hermea in search of an alliance and all have been politely rejected. Mengkare presented each ambassador with a sliver of golden crystal, which are apparently shards of a potent arifact called a Gold Dragon Orb. Life on Hermea is peace, comfortable and progressive. It is also communal; citizens are encouraged to give and take in accordance with their needs. Abuses of the system are handled by the Council of Enlightment. However, there are rumors that Hermean society is not the utopia it appears to be. Some foreign sailors perceive an undercurrent of fear. Are the corpses that occasionally wash up onto the shore of the island really the work of pirates? The Island is heavily defended, often by the dragon himself, and foreigners are usually restricted to the docks in the sole major settlement of Promise. Hlondeth (5) * Government: '''Confederacy of City States * '''Ruler: N/A; each city is led by a titled Noble * Capital: N/A; largest city is known as Danewall * Demonym: Hlondic * Religions: '''The Faith of the Pantheon Hlondeth, also known as The Free Dales, encompasses a group of city-states situated along the Brevoy Waterways and the northwestern shores of the Inner Sea. The three cities of any semblance of power in Hlondeth are Danewall, Canterton and Erthering, each led by a titled official with the special right to name their city’s Champion. Hlondics, also known as “sons/daughters of the dales” are independent-minded descendants of tough barbarians. Their cities have formed a loose confederation that rarely unites on any matter. In the event of aggression from larger neighbors, however, the Hlondics assemble a joint military front that even the greatest powers cannot dismiss. During the Grey Invasion of Rikea, many refugees fled into Hlondeth. Hlondics were once known for raiding along the rivers and throughout Athas’ interior (using their expertly-made ships to make quick getaways). Fenland started out as a Hlondic territory but has expanded in size and power far beyond its former peers. Hlondeth itself was once part of Arthedain, evidence of which is found in the architecture of its cities—high buildings built almost all in white stone. Known as the breadbasket of Athas, its farms along the banks of the Brevoy Waterways and the Inner Sea are the source of much of the continent’s food. Danewall, the largest of the cities in Hlondeth, is situated on this waterway. The central location of Hlondeth makes the population very culturally diverse. The movement of goods and trade brings people from across the continent, and many native-born Hlondics are born of parents from elsewhere. Despite the cosmopolitan tendencies of the region, rivalries between Hlondic cities usually take precedence over the common bond of “being a Hlondic”. Hlondeth has no central government, no king and no capital, making the whole region difficult to protect and its economy disparate. Each city is self-governing and wary of intrusions by its neighbors, frequently leading to tensions between them as they jockey and vie for power. In times of crisis, the most powerful merchants, generals and lords of Hlondeth can convene to deal with the issue. '''Ilantium (17) * Government: '''Monarchy * '''Ruler: King Hyloth IV, the Magnificent * Capital: Niruud * Demonym: Ilantic; Niruudi (archaic) * Religions: '''The Chant of Starlight Ilantium is a strange, isolated kingdom located at the tip of the Varisian peninsula. Also called the Lands of Long Summer, the Ilantic Penisula extends into the Sea of Storms and is surprisingly farmable. The climate is hot, humid and rainy with thick jungles and many wide, deep rivers. There are few cities throughout Ilantium, as most live in isolated village along the rivers, on eastern shore or on the slopes of the volcano. Ilantium’s one major city is Niruud, which used to be the name of the nation itself. However, almost four hundred years ago, a meteor crashed into Niruud and was said to whisper secrets to the king, who soon after changed the name of his nation to Ilantium, which means “Voice of the Star” in their tongue. The meteor is said to still be housed in the Ilantic Palace, now called Ilanaad (Star-Home) and according to the king tells him secrets and whispers advice. The rulers of Ilantium are known as the Astronomer Kings, who wield a strange magic supposedly taught to them by the stone. The King also wields a sword and ring supposedly made of the star’s metal. While travelers are welcome, outsiders will find many strange customs. Dogs are forbidden. None are allowed to gaze upon the sky on the night of a full moon. Any kind of jewelry, silver and magic are banned; both are declared to be the sole right of the nobility. The population dresses only in white, save for their sashes. Every citizen adheres to a strange zodiac and wear different colored sashes depending on the celestial positions during their birth. A myriad of strange customs, superstitions and beliefs dominate Ilantic society; there are so many that even those who frequently trade with Ilantium find their ways odd and overwhelming at times. Despite this, they have developed into a significant player in southern politics over the last thirty years, under the leadership of King Hyloth IV, the Magnificent. King Hyloth is said to be more open to outsiders than past kings and has made bold strides to help Ilantium become a more important part of the world. '''Kingdom of Keld (32) * Government: '''Monarchy * '''Ruler: King Tommen Tyssen * Capital: Poviss * Demonym: Keldans * Religions: '''The Faith of the Pantheon The Kingdom of Keld is located in the north, along the coast. It is the largest exporter of mineral resources in the known world, with huge profits from trade. Because it is so mountainous, the region is rich in mines; they export glass, salt, iron ore, gold, silver, nickel, lead, tin, copper, zinc, chromium, titanium, tungsten and platinum. Keld famously maintains neutrality during any wars occurring throughout Athas, though they seem to be on good terms with Spira. Despite being involved in a number of wars (and the victim of having been sacked by) Scandivar, they have an uneasy peace with them in modern times (and has for a whole generation now) that involves paying Ulfen raiders and Vikings to keep them from raiding their trade ships or coastal towns. Despite this, a great deal of bad blood still exists between their people. Keld is known for hiring thousands of mercenaries to defend its people, giving it the nickname of the Vagrant Army. '''Mercia (6) * Government: Military Oligarchy * Ruler: Imperial Governor Garrett Thedan * Capital: Candora * Demonym: Mercian * Religions: '''Faith of the Pantheon or Heironeous '''The Empire of Mercia '''is a rising power in central Athas, and desperately wants to be an empire whose power rivals that of Arthedain of old. At the moment, it is a nation whose ambitions outstrip its abilities, but with new incentives encouraging immigration and enlistment in the national army, this may not be the case for long. Mercia is ruled by an Imperial Governor who has, ever since the nation first rose, been selected from the Mercian Imperial Army. Below the Imperial Governor are the nine General Lords, who each tend to a province called a “Protectorate”. The position is held for life. The men of Mercia have romanticized the Old Empire, modeling much of their military tactics, government and customs on old Arthedainian traditions. Even their armor and weapons resemble those used by the Old Empire in centuries lost. This carries over into the rigid caste structure once employed by the Old Empire. Slavery may be illegal, but the bottom caste is made up of “Laborers”, who are functionally identical to slaves. '''Minkai (35) * Government: '''Monarchy * '''Ruler: High King Emba XIV * Capital: Sembia * Demonym: Minkai; Mink or Minkish (very uncommon) * Religions: '''The Cult of the Eternal Flame '''The Kingdom of Minkai is a small kingdom that was once vast and mighty throughout the south, but has been diminished by war, monsters and other events that have driven them to a shadow of their former glory. Many of its former holdings are a part of their hated neighbors. The men of Minkai wear golden masks in battle and wear long, old-fashioned robes. The Minkai are known to be grim, stoic and desperately cling to tradition. They still consider themselves to be the rightful rulers of their native lands and consider their kingdom to be the greatest in all of Athas. The Cult of the Eternal Flame has been gathering popularity among what people remain in Minkai. They believe the promised one who will wield Excalibur will come from Minkai and will reinstate the nation to its rightful place one day. Nervuin (38) * Government: '''Matriarchy * '''Ruler: Queen Asha Tianti * Capital: Darismuid * Demonym: Nevuiani * Religions: '''Elementalism (majority); Fharlanghn's Way, Phastianism, Qunlun (minority) Nervuin (NAIRVE-yoo-in) is a rocky, arid coastal nation on the Varisian Peninsula known for its maritime culture. They are famed shipmakers, whose ships are sturdy, fast and tend to be more capable of surviving the harsh storms of the open oceans that those of other nations. They also produce tea, one in particular that is a blend of cinnamon, ginger and cloves which is said to have healing properties. The Nevuiani (NAVE-yoo-ahn-ee) have skin tones ranging from dark tan to ebony. Social standing in Nervuin is often marked by tattoos and body piercings. The more elaborate one’s decorations, the higher one’s rank. The Nevuiani, though possessing a currency-based economy like most other nations, place no real value on the accumulation of individual wealth and instead promote the idea of community welfare. As such, communities work together to support each other, sending supplies to other communities when needed. The Nevuiani have a peaceful relationship with elves and Nervuin is home to a relatively peaceful settlement of orcs, known as Arr. Orcs are also a common sight in Nevuiani settlements; however, they stay away from nobility. The Nevuiani themselves are a mix of Mwangi explorers and Varisians. Unlike the majority of people in Athas, the Nevuiani are not followers of the Faith. Rather, they practice Elementalism. Many have also converted to Fharlanghn’s Way, Phastianism and even Qunlun. Religion is not a divisive subject among Nevuiani, however, and folks of any religion are generally welcomed, as long as they aren’t hurting anyone or pushing their religions. Magic is considered to be dangerous in Nervuin, but not evil. Only those who are “truly worthy” are tolerated to practice magic (and are otherwise exiled to the wilderness). The worthy are exclusively women. These local hedge witches are revered as a matter of tradition and converse with spirits, even allowing themselves to be possessed for the benefit of their villages. These Seers (as they’re called) educate apprentices in their craft. The people of Nervuin are a traditionally matriarchal people and many believe that women are best suited to ruling. Most communities are governed by elder women, the most senior of these women being called “Grandmother” by the entire community. Titles, holdings, inheritance, et cetera, are handed down from mother to daughter, as opposed to from father to son. Men are thought to be best suited to military endeavors and physical labor. Both genders can be found among their sailors. '''Nimbal (2) * Government: '''Monarchy * '''Ruler: Queen Andromeda Thrune * Capital: Amaranthine * Demonym: Nimbali * Religions: '''Faith of the Pantheon; Fharlanghn's Way, Assembly of Balance, Ruby Sorceress, Old Faith (minority) '''The Kingdom of Nimbal, formerly the Kingdom of Rikea before its fall to the Grey Lady, is one of the most powerful nations in Athas. Its control of several key landmarks and waterways has given it an unprecendented amount of control over trade through and around its borders. Nimbal was once Rikea, a proud human nation that fought for its independence from Spira centuries ago. The Rikeans were staunch allies to the elves and fiercely opposed the Grey Lady. When Rikea eventually fell after more than a century of war, the Grey Lady killed the royal line and cursed Bern, Rikea's former capital, which is now called the Howling Ruins. Control was then passed to the Grey Lady's chief servants. It is famed for its culture and extravagance that bleed into almost every facet of life. The capital city of Amaranthine, for example, boasts the Egorian University: a major center of learning that attracts young nobles from all over Athas with the best education money can buy. Art is also particularly prized in Nimbal, and has been the focus of Andromeda's reign, who has inspired something of a renaissance. Nimbal is a nation where class and social politics frequently rule the day. While the nobility might give the impression that life is easy and prosperous for all, that is hardly the case; a deep class divide exists between the highborn and smallfolk. There is considerable resentment simmering between the common folk and the nobility, and the commoners are at the mercy of the needs of the nobility; in times of war, press gangs led by the nobility commonly force peasants into military service, willingly or no. Those who are not conscripted may be left starving by the demands of the army, or taken as slaves by opportunistic bandits. Nimbal is home to a collection of provinces--seven in all--ruled by powerful noble families called Stewards, each of which command the loyalty of a small army of vassal Houses. Of the seven Stewards, only four of the Houses remain from the old Rikean Nobility--specifically, House Stone of the Reach, House Trevelyan of the Stormlands and House Martell of the Western Approach. The others have been given to "Nimbali" nobles, whose courts tend to more extravagant. Culture between the Nimbali courts and Rikean courts, as it were, is considerable; the Rikeans are far less interested in "the game" or decadence than they are interested in their continued survival. As such, the Nimbali courts tends to view the Rikeans as uncultured hicks. Al courts are expected to pay tribute to the Grey Lady every two years, in exchange for autonomy. All agents of the Grey Lady are to be welcomed in any court at any time. Politics in Nimbal is often referred to as "The Grand Game"; a perpetual competition for influence and esteem between Nimbali nobles. Every Nimbali of noble birth is subject to their peers' manipulations, if not as player than as a pawn. The goals of the "game" are personal prestige, reputation and patronage and its "rules" are literally "anything goes". Nobles often employ assassins or bards to accomplish their goals. Social engineering is also important and the lower classes attempt to participate, even though it is used to keep them in their place. There is an established list or aristocratic titles along with appropriate forms of address. Titles are granted by the Council of Heralds. The main form of resistance is the Rangers of Rikea; a group of bandits who rob nobles and give the money to the poor who operate out of the Greenwood. The commonfolk see the Rangers as heroes, but nobility has branded them as criminals. Orre (19) * Government: '''Barbaric Monarchy * '''Ruler: The Black Sovereign * Capital: Kevoth * Demonym: Orran * Religions: '''Various tribal relgions '''Orre is a barren, harsh land inhabited by tribes of orcs and savage barbarians. The landscape is riddled with huge pits and caves that lead into vast underground caves from where the local native population hails. Massive grimlock populations also plague the local populace, most of which stream from the caves and exposed tunnels. It is a harsh land of windswept plains, and while nearly devoid of any valuable trade resources, the land possesses its own harsh, rugged beauty. Despite this beauty, the land is naturally barren and only the strong live to survive. The land has few geographical features; the only real lake is Lake Bilquambwa, which isn't really very large. One of its principal defenses is that there is only one relatively narrow entry into the country that isn't through mountains, namely the Black Pass, which is only accessible by travel through Azan. It is the largest exporter of jewels--specifically sapphires--in Athas, which are found in the caves and tunnels that dot so much of the landscape. It is also the only non-dwarf region to produce Adamantine, which they call "Orran Steel". Orre is harsh and brutal and it raises hard, brutal people. The land's primary inhabitants are humans of Shoanti, Kalishite and Nimbali stock who, outside of the walled cities of Kevoth and Chesed, tend to organize themselves along tribal lines. While in theory they all owe fealty to the Black Sovereign, outside of the country's big settlements they remain beyond his reach. The most unique inhabitants of Orre are the remnants of a nation that once existed here in eons past called Gearsmen; magical machine men. These creatures, if they can be called such, wander the streets and wastes of Orre almost aimlessly, and many can be found simply..sitting or waiting in ancient ruins and forgotten caves. The Black Sovereign uses many Gearman in his army and as workers in the more dangerous mines throughout the kingdom. The ruler of Orre is a vicious despot called The Black Sovereign, who is purported to be immortal. Whispers say he is controlled by a manipulative group of mages who toy with forces they do not understand. Par-Tashoth (42) * Government: '''Triumverate Autocracy * '''Ruler: The Triumvirate * Capital: Tashandar * Demonym: Tashothi * Religions: '''The Raven Queen An island noted for being the largest known home of the tiefling people. It is a tropical island chain, which is covered mostly by rainforests and jungle. A primitive, sapient lizardfolk race who call themselved the Fex also inhabit the island and are on hostile terms with the tieflings. It is unknown who dwelled on this island before the tieflings arrived, but the pyramids they built still stand to this day and are regarded by travelers to the region as true wonders. Almost nothing is known about these people, the pyramids themselves are known to have nearly-perfect proportions and their locations across the island have been theorized to correspond with a specific constellation. Likewise, their purpose also remains a mystery; while they are known to contain well-preserved remains, the pyramids do not appear designed as tombs. Most outsiders are permitted here to study the pyramids. Few outsiders are permitted to Vol-Tashoth, however. The tiefling view their society as a single creature, a living entity whose health and well-being is the responsibility of all. Most of the tieflings outside of Par-Tashoth belong to their army; the physical body. The mind and soul dwell in the cities of Par-Tashoth. The ancient inhabitants may have built impressive pyramids, but the tieflings have already made their own mark here. In Tashanadar, the capital city and only city of any note, they have constructed great domes and aqueducts. The size of this city rivals the largest cities on the mainland. It is ruled by the Trimvirate—three rulers who each represent a different aspect of their culture: the Arishok, who is always male and repreents the military or “body”; Arigens, who is always female and represents the academics and craftsmen, or the “mind”; and the Ariqun, who is always male and represents the priests, or “the soul”. '''Qatha (43) * Government: '''Undead Dictatorship * '''Ruler: Immortal Pharaoh Mechitar * Capital: City of Qatha * Demonym: Qathan (KAW-thun) * Religions: '''The Lord of the Dead A kingdom forged long ago by a necromancer of great power and insidious vision, Qatha (KAW-tha) is now renowned as a land of the undead. While plantations filled with zombie laborers mays tick in the mind, there is more to Qatha. Qatha is located on the Varisian peninsula. However, it is not hot and arid like other nations surrounding it; the intense levels of magic have warped the weather around Qatha. On average, it is far colder than the rest of the peninsula, regularly snowing. The weather is unpredictable and occasionally suffers from magical weather, such as flaming hailstones or psychic storms. The Library of Mourne is widely believed to be Athas’ preeminent center for the study of necromancy and likely holds the most comprehensive collection of necromantic lore in the known world. Qatha’s society in general is divided into three castes: the quick (living, apart from thralls), the dead (intelligent undead) and chattel (living thralls bred as food and mindless undead). The quick and the dead are treated equally, while the chattel have no rights. Relations between the quick and the dead are regulated by the Dead Laws, which are designed to ensure that the security of both groups are protected. Of course, not everyone follows the law—visitors still need to be cautious. '''Rajwalai (39) * Government: '''Princely State * '''Ruler: Thakur Jaleese Almeray * Capital: Niswan * Demonym: Raji * Religions: '''Irori and the Vudrani Pantheon Known as the “Impossible Kingdom”, it has been ruled by the Vudrani “Sky Kings” for nearly 1,000 years. The island is a place of incredible natural beauty and is known to have been settled by the people of Vudra since before Arthedain’s fall. Little is known of the island before it was claimed. In theory, the island is ruled by an undisputed monarch, Thakur Jaleese Almeray. In fact, his power limited to as far as his voice can carry. The country is actually ruled by noble families, powerful mystics and mighty masters of the island’s monasteries, known as the Maurya-Rahm. These influential people oversee the day-to-day running of the country, while the Thakur tends to spend his days writing poetry, attending to his harem of wives and pitting his advisors against one another to prevent any one of them from becoming too powerful. Except for a number of failed invasions—most from Al-Kalim—Rajwalai has generally peaceful relations with its neighbors, even some of its more notorious ones. The Aspis Consortium has been trying to expand its trade in Rajwalai lately. It is first and foremost an island nation surrounded by the warm waters of the Obari Ocean, which has helped its inhabitants maintain a unique culture. The island itself is known for its intense natural beauty, which has been enhanced by the vast array of elemental creatures brought by the Vudrani to help shape the island to their needs. It is renowned across the known world for the splendid sights that can be seen nowhere else—save, perhaps, in distant Vudra itself. The exact climate varies from area to area, perhaps as a consequence of the elementals that reside there. Niswan is beset by cold winds and even sometimes snow, while a few hundred miles away, the northern tip of Rajwalai is covered in verdant mountainous forests. Rajwalai is the only nation in Athas where Vudrani are the dominant ethnicity and Vudrani the dominant language. Being Athas’ only link to the legendary Kingdoms of the Impossible, Rajwalai has a unique mystique. The island operates using the same strict Caste system as Vudra itself. Its people do not recognize the gods of Athas, but instead worship their own religion, known as Irorism—a religion of more than a thousand gods and goddesses and led by Irori—the Master of Masters, the god of self-perfection, healing, knowledge and enlightenment; a god so powerful that he is said to be capable cracking the heavens in half with but a thought. Due to their reverence of Irori, the inhabitants of Rajwalai include an usually high number of monks, and the island is home to dozens of monastic orders. The prowess of their martial arts is renowned across continents and the three Houses of Perfection—the House of the Untwisting Iron, the House of the Unfolding Wind and the House of the Unblinking Flame—are some of the most sought-after monasteries in Athas. Rajwalai is also home to many tieflings, though they are treated as an under-class of untouchables forces to work jobs that most consider beneath them. '''Ravenia (Unknown) * Government: '''Dictatorship * '''Ruler: Count Lucien Von Orlock * Capital: Castle Korsinova * Demonym: Ravenian * Religions: '''The Dawn Lord & Mother Night Long before the Veiled Court, there was the Pale Devil. This idyllic valley in the Balinok Mountains, once a part of Zoldanya, was a slice of heaven to those who knew of its existence before the Count’s arrival. The serenity of the place was forever shattered when the Count led a bloody crusade against his enemies that ended here with the slaughter of hundreds. He then made the scenic valley his home and his touch has corrupted it, and in modern times it only continues to fester. The land now called Ravenia is barely a part of the world around it anymore. It exists as a domain of dread, surrounded by a deadly fog. There are none who can leave, and those who try become lost in the mists. Native Ravenians have been terrorized for centuries by the one they call “the Pale Devil”. Ravenians congregate in the valley’s three main settlements—the villages of Barovia and Krezk and the town of Vallaki—for fear of falling prey to wolves and other nightmares that prowl the woods. The people of Ravenia are a gray, sullen, superstitious people who fear the night and are distrustful of strangers. They believe their gods have turned away from them and that the reign of the vampire is punishment for some forgotten sin. Count Von Orlock rules over them from the terrifying Castle Korsinova. '''Razmia (26) * Government: Theocratic Dictatorship * Ruler: Holiest Razmir * Capital: Goldthrone * Demonym: Razmiri * Religions: '''Church of Razmir '''The Heavenly Realm of Razmia was once just another turbulent, violent River Kingdom where leaderships changed as often as the years. This ended forty-six years ago, when the land was conquered by Razmir, a petty tyrant who claims he is a living god on Oerth. Razmir is a realm devoted to its tyrannical ruler. He asserts that he has achieved divinity and is assisted by his chief lieutenants, colloquially called the “Visions”; gold-masked priests. Those who have achieved the rank of Vision of the Fifteenth Step perform the day-to-day running of the country. These priests come from all walks of life; some are fierce warriors, while others are powerful wizards. As they are all dressed identically, most citizens obey them without question; many are vicious sadists with a lust for power, looking for an excuse to victimize the downtrodden. Despite having little to do with the nation daily operations, Razmir’s erratic proclamations are always enforced. He issues commands from a thirty-stepped golden throne, with each step representing one of the stages he went through to achieve divinity. The inhabitants live much like any other peasants beneath a tyrant’s heel. The only real difference is that those who speak ill of Razmir are not executed as traitors, but burned as heretics and heathens. Religion also pays a very large role in the citizen’s daily life. Though any religion aside from the Church of Razmir is strictly forbidden. The River Kingdoms (25) * Government: '''N/A * '''Ruler: N/A * Capital: N/A * Demonym: Riverfolk * Religions: '''Various; Lady of the River The River Kingdoms have long been a haven for pirates, anarchists, exiles and anyone who can’t seem to make it in more civilized regions. The Kingdoms are by no means a unified nation, but rather a constantly shifting group of city states, fiefdoms and petty baronies, each at war with the others to gain more power and prevent their own demise. Any leader strong, charismatic and/or lucky enough to be considered a leader of his own small territory is known as a “River King”. These tend to be little more than exiled nobility from other lands, warlords, bandits and barbarians. Many mercenaries and adventurers come to the River Kingdoms in the hopes of finding work for one of the many River Kings, though few stay any real length of time. '''Shireland (Not on Map) * Government: '''Republic * '''Ruler: Chancellor Milo Barrowbelt * Capital: Greater Delving * Demonym: Shirish * Religions: '''Mother Brandy; Faith of the Pantheon (minority) The ancestral home of the Halfling race, it is a large island approximately ~120 miles from the Spiran coast. A comfortable, beautiful and fruitful land, beloved by its inhabitants. Shireland has an extensive agricultural system and is densely populated in parts, with many villages and a few towns, but it was still open enough to allow for wide forested areas and marshes. There were green, rolling hills and freshly tilled earth, along with gardens and flower boxes on window sills. Its capitol is Greater Delving, it is ruled by Chancellor Milo Barrowbelt and her people are referred to as Shirish. '''Sindarduin (22) * Government: '''Monarchy * '''Ruler: Queen Telandia Edasseril * Capital: Iadara * Demonym: High Elves * Religions: '''Evanuris '''Sindarduin, also called "Last Home" by the elves, is the last High Elf land remaining in Athas. It is in a lush, beautiful valley that is difficult to navigate (called Shaeradim by native citizens). Houses and cities are worked into the landscape and it is possible to float large items in the city. Blueleaf trees are found only in this valley and weather conditions, it is said, are regulated by powerful archmages. High Elves were once the head of a powerful empire that nearly spanned the breadth of Athas, most notably the eastern nation of Eregion. Their culture peaked long ago, however, and their homeland was invaded and conquered by the forces of the Grey Lady and the Spider Queen and were driven from their home, and they have been unable to retake it the centuries since. Those few who remain are concentrated in Sindarduin. Sindarduin is a haven of incredible natural beauty. The predominant feature of the country is the Moonwood, but it also boasts sweeping plains and the dominating Sunspire Mountain. It has the largest population of Elves on the continent, despite their low birth rate. Sindarduin is considered a sort of spiritual homeland of the elven people and even Wood Elves try to make the pilgrimage to its shores at least once in their lifetimes. The port of Greengold is one of the only cities where non-elves are welcomed. Sindarduin is a monarchy, technically, but a rather liberal one. Freedom is one of the highest ideals of the elven race, though their courts are no strangers to factions or shady business. The High Elves of Sindarduin have no desire to live among non-elves; in their eyes, human cultures and religions are too diverse and chaotic to compete with their own culture's serene refinements. Sindarduin therefore follows a strictly isolationist policy and its rangers patrol its borders with deadly effectiveness. They only become involved in outside business in times of extreme need. Skodonia (23) * Government: '''Monarchy * '''Ruler: Czar Viktor Rogarvia * Capital: Stetvo * Demonym: Skodonian * Religions: '''The Faith of the Pantheon Skodonia is a nation in far northern Athas on the verge of tearing itself apart. The political entity known as Skodonia is in the middle of a vicious civil war. After centuries under the rule of a line of conquerors that only recently disappeared, Skodonia must now decide its own destiny. It was once a single nation with Zoldanya, but after the Czar knelt to the Veiled Court, the people of the northern counties rebelled and founded the nation of Skodonia, which the Veiled Court has never seemed eager to invade. House Rogarvia has ruled Skodonia for quite some time, though House Surtova has led a civil war against them for the last few decades. The fighting is quite intense and loyalties to either side (loyalists or rebels) are fierce, and can be the difference between life and death depending the loyalty of the city you’re in. It is on the verge of collapsing in on itself. Skodonia is mountainous and its many hills are covered in thick forests of evergreen trees. Being so far north, winters are long and harsh. The short spring and summer seasons require the populace to farm and fish just enough to keep food on the table. The people of Skodonia are known to be tall and broad, fierce in temper and able of downing large amounts of vodka. They are a hardy lot that are resistant to the cold and used to hours of long work and endless toil. They are a largely humorous people, though tales of their strength and courage, while often exaggerated, still tend to draw crowds in taverns. '''Souel (8) * Government: '''Monarchy * '''Ruler: King Abelard Ordranti * Capital: Karcau * Demonym: Soo * Religions: '''The Faith of the Pantheon; the Ruby Sorceress Through trial and terror, Souel (soo-EHL) has always been a land of song. Echoing across the algae-thick waters of the many lakes and rivers, the voices of downtrodden peasants, mysterious swamp folk and the virtuosos of Karcau’s famed opera cry to the heavens for lives better than those granted to them, and—when those entreaties fail—chant to choirs below for the charity of the damned. Today, belief in the eerie magic of Graidmere Swamp and Lac Rouge permeates the minds of Souel’s people as absolute truth. Criminals, refugees and practitioners of strange magic have long taken refuge amid the swamp’s gnarled trees and veils of hanging moss, giving rise to an insular race of proud, swarthy swamp-dwellers, locally known as “leechfolk” or “swampers”. While many are little more than brigands and scavengers, some hidden swamp communities gather around the fallen, vine-gripped monuments of ancient mystics in attempted renewal of the blood pacts of old. Some even succeed. The people of Souel have great respect for the mysteries and creatures of their land, raised to know that more than snakes and hunting cats lurk amid the pervasive reeds. Although city dwellers and even the country folk often scorn swampers and view members of these reclusive clans with suspicion, all know that for the right price, the bayou dwellers might jinx a foe, read omens in the algae, or even concoct a love potion or medicine to raise the dead. Even still, resentful pride and underhanded literality characterize most dealings with the raft dwellers and often the hexes bought to stymie a foe come to haunt the buyer a hundredfold. To defend against such old magic (called Voodoo locally), witch wards hang upon the lintels of windows and doors throughout the country, with snake-skins stuffed with arbutus, chicken toes with the toes pointed away and mirrored wind chimes all frequently employed in weakening or deflecting curses and vengeful swamp spirits. The capital of Souel is Karcau, also known as The City of Voices. It has an old school Gilaume-style charm to it and is surprisingly cosmopolitan. Its local guard dress in bright teal and gold, and few are as skilled with a glaive as the soldiers of Karcau. The city is home to a university and holds a reputation for producing some of the finest singers and musicians in Athas, though few who complete their training at the renowned Karcau Opera linger in the city for long. '''Taazokaan (16) * Government: '''Tribal * '''Ruler: N/A * Capital: Dovanrock * Demonym: Taazoki or Taazokan * Religions: '''Ioism Scarred and riddled with craters, magical rubble, choking ash, salt flats and alkaline seas, Taazokaan can barely support life. Thousands of years ago, before the coming of the elves, life once grew in fierce abundance. Trees grew in thick jungles and life fed upon life in an evolutionary crucible. This land was the home of the dragonborn, a race bred to be conditioned for unrelenting strength and resilience in both mind and body. The dragonborn ruled an empire that spanned at least much of the Inner Sea region. Their empire eventually clashed with the Osiriani empire (or a group of humans who predate them) and the war grew so fierce and bloody, and dragged on so long, that this lush world died in magical firestorms. A subsequent “little ice age” killed off most of the remaining plant life throughout the south, creating the desert that exists today. Today, the dragonborn homeland boasts extreme temperatures, virulent diseases and vicious, predatory fauna, most notable massive Purple Worms. The weak and selfless do not live long. In their culture, looking out for number one is a matter of course. Likewise, most dragonborn trust nobody but themselves. The dragonborn follow the religion of Iosim and each clan establishes ritual burial grounds. The skulls of their ancestors are displayed to remind them of “where we all come from and where we all go”. Taazokaan is not ruled by any single ruler and has no central government. It is instead populated by semi-nomadic, militaristic clans. Their cities are rudimentary and relatively temporary, their buildings built on stilts and able to be dismantled and moved if needed. '''Tethys (40) * Government: '''Plutocracy * '''Ruler: High Priest Kullen * Capital: Kerse * Demonym: Tethan * Religions: '''Prophecies of Kalistrade The Resplendent Bureaucracy of Thethys, also known as “The Merchant’s Dominion”, is a tremendously wealthy nation on the Inner Sea. Tethys is a plutocracy glutting itself on the wealth of trade and is ruled by the high prophets of a strange, secular religion that values wealth above any god. This religion permeates every level Thethian society, as followers of the Prophecies of Kalistrade favor each other in all business deals. While other religions are tolerated in Tethys, most notably the Faith of the Pantheon, their followers rarely get far, as the majority of the Resplendent Bureaucracy which runs Tethys is made up of followers of the Prophecies. The nation is run entirely by the Resplendent Bureaucracy. In a nation that values wealth above all else, few people wish to remain in a job that has steady pay but no opportunity for advancement of their personal wealth. As such, members of the Bureaucracy only tend to stay there for a few years, a decade at most, while they look for more lucrative opportunities elsewhere. Above the Bureaucracy is the man it serves, the High Prophet Eustace Kullen. While jobs in the Bureaucracy are not usually taken by wealthier merchants, the role of High Prophet is no mere job. Ruling a country of wealth-obsessed merchant-nobles, and the political connections that brings, makes the High Prophet one of the most powerful men in Athas. Despite being one of the smaller nations of Athas, Tethys bears the might of the continent’s greatest economy. This is thanks to their strategic position along the most-traveled areas of the Inner Sea. As such, Tethys has control of much of the region’s trade and taxation. Their relationship with neighboring countries is interesting, as it is interested in neighbors for trade and little else. In times of war, Tethys will only assist those wealthy nations who can afford the assistance of their armies. The people of Tethys, called Tethians, often engage in flamboyant displays of wealth; calling them gaudy is a bit of an understatement. Lavish parties are held nightly; there’s always some banquet or masquerade happening somewhere at any given time. Tethys’ capitol is the city of Kerse and its leader is High Prophet Kullen. '''Varisia (37) * Government: '''Independent City-States * '''Ruler: N/A * Capital: N/A * Demonym: Varisian * Religions: '''Various; primarily either the Faith of the Pantheon or Qunlun As a dense, untamed wilderness of rainforests, mountains and bamboo groves, vast swaths of Varisia are uncharted and unexplored. Thus, Varisia has become a frontier nation of explorers, runaways and treasure hunters. Most of settle down in Varisia don’t live long, often succumbing to poisonous bites, flesh-eating fungal spores or the brutal attacks of local beasts. A wild frontier composed of rural communities, independent city-states, cyclopean ruins and uncharted wilderness. A vast frontier region is southwest Athas, it stretches from the Shining Sea to the Sea of Storms and lies west of Avistan. The region possesses a variety of environments within its limits, from the swampy Mushfens of the south to the flame-scorched Cinderlands on the northern Storval Plateau. Many of Varisia’s roads have developed from ancient routes traveled by the region’s nomadic Varisian wanderers. They crisscross the region to connect most of its major cities. It has no central government and is instead a collection of city-states that each holds sway over a small collection of towns and villages, while the wilds on the edges of the territory is claimed by the Shoanti. Varisian politics is dominated by the competing aims of criminal Riddleport, ambitious Magnimar and traditionalist Korvosa. The neutral Kaer Maga is often discounted altogether, and its inhabitants prefer it that way. '''Verden (34) * Government: '''Constitutional Monarchy * '''Ruler: King Anthony Calloway * Capital: Oldtown * Demonym: Verdish * Religions: '''The Faith of the Pantheon '''Verden was once a vassal nation of Spira. They have long lived in the peaceful island chain west of Spira on the Shining Sea, and their sailors and fisherman are of exceptional skill. Verden is most famous, however, for its many vineyards and top quality wine. It is said that Verdish wine is in demand even by the High Elves of Sindarduin. Verden is a beautiful country of rolling, emerald hills and deep valleys. While most view the peaceful men of Verden as soft and prissy, they are actually fierce warriors with a highly advanced navy, as they must consistently defend against the monsters, pirates and raiders from Scandivar. Its ruler is King Anthony Calloway. Zoldanya (11) * Government: '''Undead Dictatorship * '''Ruler: The Veiled Court * Capital: Gallowspire * Demonym: Zoldanian * Religions: '''Syenii; the Faith of the Pantheon (minority) The Immortal Realm of Zoldanya is a fog-shrouded land of gothic horror. Cursed with a history of tragedy and faded glory, Zoldanya clings to its legendary past even as it struggles to forget centuries of horrors. From the fog-shrouded cliffs of Lake Encarthan to the tangles maze of the Shudderwood, the fractious nation bears an infamous reputation as the birth and rebirth place of tyrants and monsters. The citadel of Gallowspire, which towers over the city of Morovia, is home to the infamous Veiled Court; mysterious undead who have ruled Zoldanya for more centuries. Packs of werewolves roam the dark forests and the ravens are not to be trusted. Zoldanya was once unified with Skodonia, which lies to the north but after the Zolska czar knelt to the Veiled Court, the men of Skodonia seceded. There are nine counties in Zoldanya and while the Court ostensibly rules the entire nation, each county is operated by one of the eight Counts (the Court directly handles business in the ninth). The original tenth, twelfth and thirteenth counties are now Skodonia. Important Locales The Iron Empire The massive, underground cities of the Dwarves, located in various mountains throughout the North. There were seven, originally, but only five remain today. Dwarves can recognize one another by the way they wear their beards. Each hold is also known to specialize in the use of a specific weapon. * '''Kal-Amon: A dwarven hold known for their armorsmiths and silver mines. They wear their beards in the mutton chop style and their ancestral weapon is the Greatsword. * Kal-Dalthor: '''Said to produce the finest masons in Athas, and they have extensive quarries and export rare, finely wrought stone around the continent. They wear their beards in the "Old Dutch" style and their ancestral weapon is the Flail. * '''Kal-Khazad: Known to produce fine warriors, exceptionally made weapons and excellent steel. They wear their beards braided and their ancestral weapon is the Battleaxe. Considered the "greatest" of the Thaigs, it has produced many famous heroes and mercenaries. ' ' * Kal-Oghrann: '''They have some of the deepest gold mines of any Thaig and are known for their bankers, their silversmiths and for dealing in marble. They wear their beards slightly shorter and their ancestral weapon is the Mattock. * '''Kal-Tor: The dwarves of Kal-Tor are exquisite artists, gemcutters and musicians. They are well known for their musical instruments, toys and jewelry. They wear their beards in the forked style and their ancestral weapon is the Warhammer. Lost Thaigs * Kal-Erun: Kal-Erun was once the largest, the wealthiest and the mightiest of the seven Thaigs. It was the only known source of Mithral in the known world. It was taken over by the Witch King and his Shambling Horde, leaving the dwarves of Kal-Erun displaced and embittered. They wear their beards in the Bandholz stlye and their ancestral weapon is the Urgosh. ' ' * Kal-Neithymar: '''Known for their explorers and skill in engineering, architecture and the invention of the crossbow. They were also wealthy from gold and gem mines. Conquered by the Red dragon Artax, forcing the survivors to flee into Dunn and Spira. They wear their beards in the Pointed style and their ancestral weapon is the Spear. '''Terminor Holdings The harsh, hot deserts of Terminor are the home of the Gold Dwarves. Much as the Mountain Dwarves have built thaigs throughout the north and brokered peace with their neighbors, so, too have Gold Dwarves have done throughout the south. The dwarves of Terminor are less traditional and stoic than their northern cousins, often leading to the two groups rubbing each other the wrong way. Terminor dwarves are known to have a mind of politics, bureaucracy and banking, and they have made many surface structures that awe those who look upon it. Its capitol is Citadel Adbar, and her people are known as Gold Dwarves. To call them Hill Dwarves is a grave insult. Azan (20) Once the beautiful realm of the elves, known as Elvhenan, it has been the domain of the Grey Lady for four hundred years. In that time, it has become a warped, twisted version of itself covered by haunted forests, fetid swamps where the air is poison, deep, grey rivers and lakes with grasping hands and fog-choked moors. Worse things than orcs lurk in the dark places of this nightmare realm. Few dare to venture beyond the Sellen River (which is now rarely called such; most refer to it as the Grey River) for fear of being taken by any one of the countless horrors that dwell here. Elven ruins dot the landscape, choked by grasping vines and marred by graffiti. The few towns that exist are inhabited by the thin, grey, humorless humans who elected to stay in Azan rather than migrate to Nimbal. These people live in the shadows of their evil overlords. They are called Shadar-Kai in the elven tongue. The Grey Lady dwells in the former palace of the elves, which itself has twisted and transformed into a mockery of what it once was. She does not leave, instead relying on her nine agents to carry out her will. It is said the very land is corrupted by her essence and that all manner of beasts and creatures serve as her spies. It’s true that there is little that transpires in Azan without the Grey Lady knowing of it. There are those who resist, however. A group of elves known as the Ash Elves, though they are also known as Grey Elves or Moon Elves, dwell in the forests near the mountains. Their magic has managed to hold off the corruption of the Grey Lady in their valley and they remain hidden still. They struggle still against the drow and the orcs and the evil things in Azan, hoping to bring down the Grey Lady and restore the land to the elves, though they are slowly losing numbers and they know their efforts cannot be sustained forever. They are known for their mournful songs. The Ash Elves refer to themselves as Pilin Lithui, or Ashen Arrows. Others call them the Moon Rangers. The elves of Sindarduin call them Sindel Erthad, the Grey Fellowship, or Wohost (WHOA-hohst), the Grim People). Azan is ruled by the Grey Lady from the tiered city of Thyferra. The wretched souls who live here refer to themselves as Azanites. Ithillien (28) An untamed wasteland of frozen moors and tundra. A relatively empty land with sporadic farms and the occasional wandering monster. As much of the land is unclaimed, there are many prospectors who come to Vaasa looking for natural treasures, of which it has many. The lands are rich in precious metals and gems, particularly bloodstone. Its only notable city is Darmshall, a small fortress-village founded by the Tenblades adventuring company. Palischuk, a once-destroyed city, has since been rebuilt by orcs. However, a particularly cunning half-orc chief slaughtered his full-blooded kin and the city has become a haven for half-orcs. The Hinterlands/The Northern Wastes (44) A realm of megafauna and humans as savage as the pre-historic beasts surrounding them. The Hinterlands are the northernmost land in Athas and it spells doom for those who take it lightly. The Hinterlands, also known as Northern Wastes or The Reach, has no government and its leadership is very different from the soft inhabitants of the civilized north are used to. The people of the land divide themselves into large tribes, each of whom worship animal totems. While some tribes stay in small family clusters, most choose to form larger Followings, which is when two or more tribes join together to follow a particularly powerful warrior or leader. These followings only occur around leaders who have proved themselves through great acts of courage, strength or guile. When the leader dies, the Followings either elect a new (similarly qualified and renowned) leader, split into their original tribes or try to join the Following of some other leader. The Reach sits in the far north, wedged against the vast, icy nothingness of the Frostfell and the unforgiving Glacial Sea. The majority of the land is covered in cold, harsh tundra and boreal forest, across which roam huge herds of mammoths. The Hinterlands is also home to clans of Frost Giants, who have been known to ride Mammoths as mounts and occasionally ally with the men of the Reach against their southern allies. Men of the reach are known as Kellids, but also called Wild Men, Wildlings, Forsworn and First Men. The only "civilized" city is known as Lasthouse and it stands as the lone bastion of security and civilization in the far north. Tribes The known tribes of the Hinterlands are as follows: * The Wolf Tribe * The Badger Tribe * The Bear Tribe * The Tiger Tribe * The Ape Tribe * The Elk Tribe * The Boar Tribe * The Mammoth Tribe * The Eagle Tribe * The Snake Tribe * The Salmon Tribe * The Raven Tribe * The Hare Tribe * The Fox Tribe * The Ram Tribe * The Bull Tribe * The Seal Tribe The Hold of Melkor (21) While orcs can be found literally anywhere throughout Athas, nowhere else are they as plentiful or live in as densely populated settlements as in the Hold of Melkor. It is an unforgiving wasteland filled with shrub bushes, steep mountains and uneven badlands, where water is scarce and generally limited to the seasonal Flood Road. The territory was granted to the orcs by the Grey Lady after the fall of Elvhenan and they have lived there in truly massive numbers ever since. It is a harsh land and not just in environmental terms. The only thing more brutal than the landscape of this haphazard nation are its savage inhabitants. There is no “government” ruling over the whole of the Hold of Melkor. It simply isn’t in an orc’s nature to maintain an organized government. Certainly orcs respect the rule of the mighty, but even this grudging respect is only given to those who are powerful enough to force other orcs to obey them. The most powerful orc currently in the Hold is Grash the Three-Tusked, ruler of the city of Urgir, but his rule does not stretch much further than the city walls. The rest of the country is inhabited and ruled by various semi-nomadic squabbling tribes who rule over whatever land they currently reside in. The cities are ruled much like the rest of the land—whatever tribe currently inhabits the city is its ruler. This system is far from stable, as most cities change hands between different tribes on a near-constant basis. The orcs of Melkor congregate in tribesm which is the extent to which they are organized into any semblance of order. These tribes are comprised of orcs and their slaves, though some tribes have accepted giants, ettins and ogres into their number. Many tribes commission battle menageries (cages full of monsters to be loosed on the battlefield) and siege engines when engaged in warfare. The only authority to which all orcs of the Hold of Melkor answer is the Grey Lady. At her word, the entirety of the Hold of Melkor can be mobilized for war. The most powerful orc clans are the Black Sun, Blood Trail, Broken Spine, Cleft Head, Empty Hand, Gutspear, Haskodar, Murdered Baby, Twisted Nail and Wingripper tribes. The Howling Lands (18) A dry, sparsely populated land constantly battered by winds, creating an almost perpetual dust storm. The land is avoided by the men of Orre, who call it cursed. There are no maps or records of what lies within the Howling Lands, as none who venture there ever return. The Lendore Isles (33) A collection of five large islands in the Sea of Moving Ice, in the north. The isles are populated by a mix of Ulfen pioneers and wood elves, who have founded their own kingdom on one of the islands, known as Sehanine. Lendore, the Ulfen-ruled island from which the archipelago got its name, can be found on the largest island. The Nelantyr Islands (Not on Map) A chain of tropical islands inhabited by savage natives who worship strange gods. Pirates are also known to inhabit many of the islands, though no reliable maps yet exist. Spira is trying their hand at settling and conquering the islands, though they do not seem to have succeeded as of yet. Scandivar (Not on Map) Scandivar (Land of Iron, in Ulfen) is a large region in the north and is ruled by men known as the Iron Kings. Scandivar is home to a fierce, seafaring people who call themselves Ulfen, or Ironborn. While some say that the region gets its name from the abundance of iron in the mountains throughout the region, the Ulfen themselves claim it is instead named after their own unyielding nature. It is often said that every Ulfen captain is a king aboard his own ship and every bandit leader and warlord refers to himself as a King of some kind; this has led to Scandivar earning the nickname "Land of Ten Thousand Kings". The inhabitants of this cold, rugged, harsh land are considered independent, fierce and sometimes cruel. They live in a harsh land and they hold no love for the peoples of the north and their soft, green ways. The Faith of the Pantheon and the religion of the Old Gods find small favor with the Ulfen, as their allegiance is given to their native Drowned God. Many Ulfen believe in adhering to the Iron Price; the old way of reaving and pillaging, taking what you need from those you conquer or defeat. The region is sparse and rocky with a thin, stony soil that makes it hard for its people to farm, often having to do without the animals that might make their job easier, such as oxen or horses. While their mines do not produce any ore that is shipped or traded to the men of the north, iron is abundant throughout Scandivar. Lead and tin are also obtained, but the work is dangerous. With so little wealth in Scandivar itself, it is not difficult to understand why the Ulfen of old turned to raiding. Scandivar is a fueding state that has no single High King. Its inhabitants are called Ulfen or Nords. Biology and Anthropology Athas is home to literally hundreds of sentient species, ranging from the mischievous pixies and other fey, the aquatic merfolk, to the Giant Eagles of Sindarduin and the brutal, savage orcs. There are, indeed, far too many individual creatures for the purposes of this article. Instead, this will explain only the most prominent or exotic of the creatures found in Athas. The Free People Known colliquiolly as the "Free People", this category comprises seven humanoid species: five "pure-blood" species and two "Mixed-Blood" or "Near Human" species. These seven races are the most prominently featured races in all of Athas, and there is nary a kingdom, city or caravan not ruled by one of these seven races. * Humans: 'Humans are the most diverse people on Athas and by far the most common. Most humans are the descendants of pioneers, conquerors, traders, travelers, refugees or other people on the move. As a result, human lands are home to a mix of people--physically, culturally, religiously and politically different. Hardy or fine, light-skinned or dark, showy or austere, primitive or civilized, devout or impious, humans run the gamut. The most adaptable, flexible and ambitious people among the Free People, they are diverse in their tastes, morals, customs and habits. Others accuse them of having little respect for history, but it's only natural that humans, with their relatively short lifespans and constantly changing cultures, would have a shorter collective history than dwarves, elves, gnomes or even halflings. * '''Elves: '''Elves are an enigmatic, inhumanly graceful and serene people with long, pointed ears and slender, agile bodies. They are well known for their poetry, dance, song, lore, affinity for nature and talent with magic. Elves favor things of natural and simple beauty. More often amused than excited, they are also more likely to be curious than greedy. They are slow to make friends and enemies alike, and even slower to forget them. When danger threatens their woodland homes, the elves reveal a cunning, tactical side, demonstrating skill with sword, bow and spear. With a lifespan often stretching past 600 years, they tend to keep a broad perspective on events, remaining aloof and unfazed by petty happenstance. * '''Dwarves: '''Shorter than humans and elves (standing at an average 4'07"), Dwarves are stocky, powerfully built and almost always bear long, ornate beards. They are well known for their skill in warfare, their ability to withstand physical punishment and their knowledge of the earth's secrets in their underground homes. A staunch, traditional people, dwarves have a deep capacity for hard work, but they are just as famous for their capacity for ale and love of rowdy parties. They fight neither recklessly nor timidly, but with careful courage and tenacity. Their sense of justice and honor is strong, but at its worst it can turn in an unqunchable thirst for vengeance. Among gnomes, who get along famously with dwarves, a mild oath is "if I'm lying, may I cross a Dwarf". Dwarves are slow to laugh or jest and are generally suspicious of strangers. To those who earn their trust, however, Dwarves tend to bevery generous and fiercely loyal. Dwarves value gold, jewels and art that serves a practical purpose. * '''Halflings: '''The diminuative Halflings are clever, capable opportunits. Halfling individuals and clans find room for themselves wherever they can, often in cities inhabited by the "Big Folk". With no real lands of their own outside of Shireland, Halflings are often they are strangers and wanderers, or businessmen or doctors, and others react to them with suspicion or curiosity. Depending on the clan, halflings might be reliable, hard working citizens or they might be thieves and gypsies waiting for a chance to make a big score before fading into the shadows, hitting the road to the next town. They prefer trouble to boredom. They are notoriously curious, to the point of recklnessness. Relying on their famed sure-footedness to survive or slip out of danger, their courage and daring is unmatched. Regardless, Halflings are cunning, charismatic, resourceful survivors. * '''Gnomes: '''The Gnome people, who stand between a halfling and a dwarf, are welcome everywhere as technicians, engineers, alchemists and inventors. Despite the demand for their skills, most gnomes prefer to remain among their own kind, living in comfortable burrows beneath the rolling, wooded hills where animals abound. Gnomes adore animals, beautiful gems and jokes of all kinds. Members of this race have a great sense of humor and while they love puns, jokes and games, they relish tricks most of all--the more intricate the prank, the better. They apply the same level of dedication to more practical arts, such as woodworking or engineering, as they do their pranks. Gnomes are inquisitive. They love to find things out by personal experience. At times they're even reckless, but this it is this same reckless curiosity that makes them such skilled inventors, since they're always trying to find new, novel things to do things. * '''Half-Elves: '''Humans and elves sometimes find themselves sharing a bed, such as when an elf is attracted to a human's vibrant energy and the human to the elf's inhuman grace. These trysts end quickly as elves count years since a human's life is so brief when compared, but they do leave an enduring legacy--half-elf children. The life of a half-elf can be hard: physically, they possess the ears and long limbs of the elf with the frame of a human, often making them seem gangly or awkward. If raised by elves, the half-elf (referred to in such communities as "half-human") seem to grow with astonishing speed, reaching maturity in only two decades. The half-elf becomes an adult long before they have had time to learn the intricacies of elven culture, or even grammar. They leave behind childhood friends, becoming physically an adult but culturally still a child, by elven reckoning. Typically, they leave their elven home, which is no longer familiar, and finds their way among humans. If raised by humans, though, the half-elf finds themself different from their peers: more aloof, more sensative, less ambitious, slower to mature. Some half-elves try to fit in among humans, while others find their identities in their differences. Most find themselves in human lands, but most feel like outsiders their whole lives. Many half-elves are bullied, neglected, abused and mistrusted their whole lives, and many orphanages have more than a few half-elf children who have been abandoned by one or both of their parents. Most Half-Elves share many positive aspects of their parent races, in addition to many of negative aspects. Truly, they are have a foot in each world--human and elf--yet belong to neither. * '''Half-Orcs: '''In the wild frontiers, bands of humans and orc barbarians live in uneasy balance, fighting in times of war and tenuously trading in times of peace. More often orcs take human hostages during raids on outlying settlements. Either way, such relations (usually forced) often result in the birth of a Half-Orc. Those born in the frontier may live with either of their parents, depending entirely on the fate of the human parent. They are rarely exposed to both cultures, usually finding an identity in only one. They tend to be short-tempered an sullen. They would rather act than ponder and would rather fight than argue. Those who are successful, though, are typically those with enough self-control to live in a civilized land, not the crazy ones. Half-Orcs love simple pleasures, like feasting, drinking, boasting, singing, wrestling, drumming and dancing. Refined enjoyments such as poetry, courtly dancing and philosophy are usually lost on them. Like Half-Elves, who are blessed with strengths from both parents, Half-Orcs are smarter than orcs and stronger than humans, but the oppsite also holds true: duller than most humans, weaker than most orcs. Unlike Half-Elves, Half-Orcs cannot make their way by fitting in as they are almost universally mistreated, abused and prejeduced against. They truly have no home and nowhere to belong. Other Sentient Races The Free People are not the only sentient race in Athas, however. Listed below are sentient races that, while intellligent (or almost as intelligent) as the Free People, they lack the influence or numbers to be counted int he above category. Others are here because they are primitive but not always hostile toward the Free Peoples. * '''Aasimar: '''Graceful, regal, and noble, aasimars are the distant descendants of a coupling between a human and a good-aligned outsider. While nowhere near as powerful as their celestial forebears, aasimars still retain a touch of the divine in their blood and wear it with pride. * '''Asherati: '''An asherati might be mistaken for a thin human under some circumstances--at least until the asherati's rust-red skin begins to glow with a light all its own, or until he dives headlong into the nearest sand dune, disappearing without a trace. Asheratis are geographically established people who live below the sands and dusts of suitable wastelands rising to the surface to hunt for food, socialize and trade with other races, and make war upon their enemies. As merfolk are to the sea, asheratis are to the sands. Natives of Calimshan and Terminor. * '''Aventi: '''Citizens of an ancient empire that sank beneath the ocean, the Aventi adapted to their new home and now adventure both at sea and on land. A proud people who hold personal honor in high regard, the aventi can be found anywhere from the human-settled costs to the deepest trenches on the ocean floor. * '''Bhuka: '''The bhukas are an offshoot of the goblinoid people and claim to be descended from the first inhabitants of the world. They are consummate survivors of the waste, having a talent for finding water and many physical adaptaions that allow them to fuction in a harsh enviornment. Their culture celebrates and preserves ancestral ways of living. Native to Druma. * '''Centaur: '''Far stronger and faster than other humanoid races, centaurs rule huge swathes of the wild. They build peaceful idyllic communities, hunting what and where they wish. Centaur are mercilessly swift and well-known for their excellent aim with a bow and vengeful natures. Centaurs live in cold plains and in forests, roving the countryside in groups. Unlike many races, Centaurs have no deific tendencies, instead worshipping nature itself and praying to the stars for guidance. They have a very tribalistic culture that is led by a female shaman. * '''Changeling: '''Changelings are strange creatures that hail as the offspring of werewolf/human relationships. Typcially, the traits of a changeling tend to emerge around the third generation from a werewolf human pairing, as long as only humans are mated with from then on. A changeling appears mostly human, but taller, broader and covered with hair. Their normal hair and beards tend to be thick, their nails tend to be hardened like claws and their eyes are often unnatural. They often have savage tempers and animalistic tendencies, and many have fangs. * '''Darfellan: '''The darfellans were once a peaceful race of hunter-gatherers who lived among the surf and sea stacks of forbidding coastlines. Then the Sahuagin discovered them, beginning a century-long struggle that almost ended in the extinction of the darfellan race. The remaining darfellans are brooding wanderers who crave the chance to exact a final measure of vengeance against the sahuagin who wiped out their kin. (They're humanoid whale people) * '''Dhampyr: '''Half-vampires that are the result of a rare and profane circumstance. Half-Human/Half-Vampire, these creatures have a similar thirst for blood as their parents and possess several superhuman abilities, but they lack the immortality of the vampire. Dhampyrs are often very tall, very thin and often pale with dark hair and dark eyes. Almost all have fangs. Dhampyrs are not completely evil, unlike vampires, though many embrace their dark sides, although many have a heroic bent. * '''Dragonborn: '''These humanoid creatures are distant cousins to dragons. They are a proud, nomadic race living primarily in southern Avistan, the Dragon Coast and Sembia. A few clans can be found in the Northern Wastes and even the Frostfell. * '''Goliath: '''Natives of mountain ranged across Athas, Goliaths are massive creatures unafraid of throwing their weight around in a fight. Highly competitive, these strong, tribal nomads can prove to be powerful allies and welcome additions to any mercenary group. * '''Hadozee: '''A race of simian-like humanoids, hadozee are often referred to as "winged deck apes." It's easy to see where they would come by such a moniker: They are covered in light brown fur, with a slightly stooped posture, a shaggy mane, and a fanged muzzle. And they have flaps of skin that hang beneath their arms that enable gliding, if not true flight. Because they're also good climbers and balancers, hadozee are particularly suited for life aboard a ship sailing the seas of adventure. * '''Half-Giants: '''These massive humanoids are the result of a union between humans and giants. Dim-witted but extremely powerful, usually fighting with weapons the size of a man and hide as tough as leather armor. Most common in the Hinterlands and Scandivar, it is not impossible to see them in places where giants are known to dwell. ' ''' * '''Kahjiit: '''Short, lithe cat-like humanoids from central plains, these nomadic people often act as merchants and mercenary scouts for human hunting parties or armies. They tend to look like tigers, bobcats, lynx, panthers or lions, depending on the region and clan. They are very family-oriented and tend to distrust outsiders, despite working with them. Kahjiit tend to be xenophobic and are only very rarely seen in cities of any size. They are very agile, very fast and are legendary wielders of the strange Eagle's Claw blades. * '''Killoran: '''The ancient places of the world stir with a power of their own. From this power, the killoren have sprung in answer to the growing might of the humanoid races. Killoren are agressive, ambitions manifestations of nature's presence and power, and they walk through the cities of man as easily as they meditate in the glades of a verdant forest. There are as yet few killoren in the world compared to the population of humans and other humanoid races, but their numbers are quickly growing. So far, these adaptable fey have only come into isolated conflict with evil powers bent on despoiling nature, but it is obvious that they are destined for more. The killoren have begun to make known their presence in the world, and a few far-seeing and learned sages wonder at the implications of their growing power and numbers. They are native to Sindarduin. * '''Lizardfolk: Tall, muscular humanoid reptiles from the swampy regions of the world, Lizardfolk are an ancient people. Tribalistic, superstitious, ignorant and primitive, Lizardfolk are often hostile toward humans living near their swampy homes, though some gain enough sense to use their intimidating demeanor and strength to make money as mercenaries or guards. Lizardfolk dislike cities and technology, and most have trouble properly speaking the common tongue, let alone any other language. Many tribes trade with human villages in times of peace. * Merfolk: '''Aquatic, elf-like creatures, they have a fish's torso and a beautiful, lithe upper body with hair like seaweed and eyes that shimmer like pearls. Merfolk are graceful swimmers and excellent singers. Known as the Wardens of the Deep, Merfolk are often protectors of bodies of water, raising massive armies to attack any who dares to harm the water, including human fisherman. They are known as a proud, religious people. * '''Mul: '''Half-Dwarves, the Mul (derived from the term mulzad, dwarven for "Man-Brother") Mul's tend to resemble very stocky humans with awkward, compact frames and thick facial hair. Mul tend to work as sell-swords and blacksmiths. Mul are proud loners, often coming across as an arrogant dwarf. They are exceedingly rare, much more so than Half-Elves or Half-Orcs, primarily because Dwarves so rarely find humans attractive in that way. Additionally, it is very difficult for a human and dwarf to successfully produce offsring, with a pregnancy rate 20% lower than elves. * '''Neanderthaal: '''These creatures, who dwell in the Northern Wastes, were once thought to be an acestor to humans but more recently it was discovered that they were half-ogre. These children result from similar relationships as half-orcs, most often when male Ogres abduct human females from raids on a settlement or caravan. Neanderthals are stupid and brutish, though a rare few clever ones can make their way in the world as sell-swords or bodyguards. * '''Raptoran: '''Winged, avian humanoids, they have a loose clan structure and live in cliffside dwellings throughout the western coast of Athas, as well as Verden. * '''Tengu: '''These sly creatures resemble humanoid ravens. Hailing from Kara-Tur and the Nelenather Islands, the Tengu are secretive and take pride in owning shiny jewelry. Veyr rare, but they always travel in groups of four to six. * '''Tiefling: '''A tiefling is the descendant of a union between an infernal creature and a human. Shunned and maligned by the world at large, tieflings maintain a low profile and make their livings as spies, thieves, assassins, or smugglers. Few find the "legitimate" world very appealing, and instead they blossom in the seedier side of society. ' * '''Uldra: '''Uldras are small frost-fey that dwell in the arctic wilderness living at peace with the natural world. In particular, uldras are quite fond of the wild animals of the world, and see themselves as the guardians and protectors of such creatures, especially in cases where civilization encroaches. Although they generally prefer to avoid conflict, they are quick to rise in the defense of local wildlife. Enemies of the Free People This group lists sentient beings that purposely hunt and war against the Free Peoples. These societies are almost universally evil and members of these races are usually out for their own ends or for complete destruction or to spread terror and evil as an ideal. * '''Bugbears:' A hulking, sadistic goblinoid (and largest member of the goblin family), Bugbears psychically feed off of their prey, growing stronger from the scent of their fear. Bugbear are excellent hunters and stalkers, often drawing out the terror for days before they strike. Bugbear eat humanoid meat as well, and are physically superior combatants due to their size and immense strength. Their intellect is just above that of a predatory animal, however. * Cthuluns: '''Also known as Mind Flayers, these gaunt, terrifying creatures resemble twisted humanoids with three, bony fingers and the head of a squid. They possess immense psychic power and are able to psychically eat the life-force from other races. The more intelligent, the better the meal. These strange aberrations are rarely seen, luckily, and usually only near Nimbal and Druma. * '''Doppelgangers: '''These tall shapeshifters resemble a bank-slate human in their natural form: black eyes, pale, blank features. Nothing distinctive; in fact, it is impossible to tell two dopplegangers apart in their natural form. They have the amazing ability, however, to change their appearance, physically altering their bodies to look and sound like any humanoid they have observed. They tend to be sadistic and cannibalistic, eating humanoid flesh. * '''Dragons: '''These powerful, majestic creatures resemble massive, reptillian creatures with powerful, muscular bodies, horned heads, claws like swords, teeth like spears, massive wings, a lithe, muscular tail and scales like armor. The scales differ in color depending on the regiont the dragon lives: they can be red, blue, black, green or white. This color also determines the kind of breath weapon the dragon can have: fire, lightning, acid, posionous, corrosive gas or ice (respectively). Dragons are cunning, acient creatures that can live for more than a thousand years. Dragons are truly some of the most powerful creatures in the world and even entire armies have been destroyed trying to fell a single dragon. Luckily, Dragons have an extremely low birth rate (mating only once per century) and they tend to be solitary and sleep for decades at a time. * '''Drow: '''Also known as the dark elves, Drow are taller than elves with pitch black skin and a shock of white hair. Their eyes tend to be a blank white. Drow revel in torture and poisons, attacking from the shadows and emerging from their Underdark lairs only to inflict harm upon others. They also have a matriarchy, ruled by the leader of the Cult of Llolth. Drow are also superstitious, often acting only if Llolth's portents proclaim a useful action. * '''Giants: '''These massive humanoids look like savage, brutish men and stand between 12 and 20 feet tall, depending on the variety of giant. Most giants are stupid and borderline savage, and most are temperamental and superstitious. They often attack using giant clubs made of tree trunks or by throwing massive boulders. * '''Gnolls: '''These nine-foot humanoids resemble jackals or hyenas. Savage and brutal, they live in a world dominated by strength and maintained by extensive slave labor. Native to Athas' southern reaches, though some clans with a jackal-like appearance are known to live in Central Athas. * '''Goblins: '''These diminutive monsters are deceptively brutal and dangerous. Not too imposing on their own, they are downright lethal in large groups. They have a love of chaos, mischief, bloodshed and sadism. They are afraid of horses and believe that writing steals one's soul. * '''Hags: '''Appearing like shriveled, gnarled old women, Hags are powerful supernatural creatures with power over nature and a love of child flesh and humanoid hearts. They possess potent magic and shapeshifting, and they are very hard to kill. * '''Hobgoblins: Another member of the goblinoid family, Hobgoblins resemble very tall, well-built, disciplined goblins. A people that believe strongly in honor, they are among the few hostile races with an honorable streak. They tend to e constantly amassing armies and raiding human settlements. Many war with themselves or against goblins in an effort to subjugate them. Hobgoblins are vicious and oppressive, believing that conquest and slavery is their gods-given right. * Ogres: '''Hulking, massive humanoids that stand 8-12 feet tall. Powerfully built and stupid, Ogres are among the most dangerous creatures wandering heroes will look out for. * '''Orcs: '''Orcs are the most common and dangerous of the hostile races. The enemy of all free people for thousands of years, the orcs are the ancestral foe of every house and creature in Athas. Orcs are savage, brutal, unforgiving and bestial, believing that conquest brings glory to their god, Gruumsh. They ritually scar themselves and make a habit of murdering, beating or raping those weaker than themselves. * '''Trolls: '''These lanky giants (standing about 10 feet tall on average) are deceptively powerful, with tusks that are capable of goring an ogre or puncturing armor. Trolls have the nasty habit of regenerating lost limbs and other extensive wounds, recovering from mortal wounds in seconds. It is said only fire and acid can truly kill a Troll. * '''Werebears: '''Creatures that were once possibly human and turned into a shapeshifting being that can switch between a human and a human/bear hybrid form. This form grows or wanes in power depending on the half-moon. They tend to be hulking, unbelievably strong and unstoppable in their hybrid form. Only silver to the heart can kill a Werebear. They can spread the curse with a bite. * '''Wererats: '''Wererats are cunning opportunists. Shapeshifters with the ability to turn into a human/rat hybrid, Wererats have a reputation for being untrustworthy cowards. Very fast and agile in their hybrid form, their power grows or wanes in relation to the new-moon. They can pass the curse through a bite. * '''Werewolves: '''The most common werebeast, Werewolves are shapeshifters with the ability to turn into a human/wolf hybrid. They are savage, bestial and unpredictable, chaotic killers with no mercy. Their ability grows or wanes in strength depending on the cycle of the full-moon. They can spread the curse with a bite. * '''Winter Men: '''These humanoids from the north have not been seen in over a thousand years, although they are still feared and reviled to this day. Resembling desiccated humans with blue/white skin and snow white hair, they were borderline unstoppable without fire and possessed the ability to "bring winter with them" wherever they went, and had the capacity to use powerful ice magic against their foes. * '''Vampires: Humanoids that made bargains with demons for immortality, these quasi-demonic undead are in fact immortal but require blood from a humanoid to survive. They are incredibly strong, fast and durable; they have a regenerative healing factor; they can empathetic ally communicate with wolves and bats; they can summon fog; they can dominate and control the will of mortals; and they are completely and wholly evil. Vampires are only vulnerable to sunlight, vervain, wooden stakes through the heart, fire and holy magic. Vampires cannot enter a residence without permission. They are known as one of the most powerful undead in the world, turning those they kill with their bite into undead vampire spawn servitors. *